Hey,Juliet!
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: COMPLETE! Jake is back for the third time, and Miley Falls again for him.But when it starts hurting, will she finally realize that this Juliet may not stay with that Romeo? MOLIVER a litlle bit of LACKSON
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters **

**As a starter I hope you enjoy my first story!The initials chapters(not just the first,I guess that untill the number 6,or 7 I don't know yet) are just a base for the story,so nothing very strong will happen,but the next ones will be full of fluffness!**

**Goal****:Be the less predictable that I can,full this story with cute stuff and Moliver♥(if I don't you're allowed to scream at me /laughs\)**

**Let's start this because I'm saying nothing that really matters...**

**PS:If something that I don't own appears in my story I'll credit ****it in the end so I'll be less predictable :) **

MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥

**Chapter 1**

Third person

There was a Friday afternoon and Lilly, Miley and Oliver were at Miley's house.

- So, what are we going to do? The movies are closed today…-Miley said

- And, why is that?-Lilly asked

- Maybe because the pop corn machine had broken…. - Oliver said seriously

Miley and Lilly looked at Oliver with that look are-you-kidding-me?

- What? Movies without pop corn are nothing nowadays...by the way, Miley don't you have any movie at home? - Oliver asked hopefully

- Well, yeah….I have 10 things that I hate about you …..

- I vote for this one!-Lilly said looking at Oliver as if she was begging for he to agree

- Ok! -Oliver said receiving smiles of both girls who really enjoy this movie….-but with one condition….

-Say it! - Miley said impatient-Wait a minute, I guess that it has something to do with food, right?

-Men, you're good-Oliver said surprised

-She is not Sherlock, you that are a starving donut. - Lilly said sarcastically

-But you did not know that a would ask for…-Oliver said but Miley followed

- In the fridge…by the way, the chocolate flavor is already out of it.-Miley answered with a smart tone…..

-How do you know I would pick…forget.-Oliver said while he was going to the kitchen.

-Why the chocolate ice cream is out of the fridge? - Lilly asked confused

-What do you think? Jackson's snacks, for a change…-Miley said rolling her eyes

-Lilly you want some?-Oliver shouted from the kitchen

-Yes! Vanilla please!-Lilly answered while she helped Miley with the DVD

After a minute Miley and Lilly were blabbing and Oliver was still in the kitchen

-Did you know that our drama teacher said that he would back with Romeo & Juliet play?-Lilly said

-Really? But we'd done this last year!-Miley said disappointed

-I know, but he said that this year we would present it in public.-Lilly said

-This is more cliché than uncle Earl driving his truck over the wheat plantation on a winter afternoon! - Miley exclaimed

Lilly was starting to think about that when Oliver finally came back from the kitchen trying hard to not drop the ice cream

-Vanilla-Oliver said giving the ice cream for Lilly

-Strawberry -Oliver said giving it for Miley that looked a bit surprised

- Do you think that you're the only one who knows the other's tastes?-Oliver said with a smile on his face

-But you didn't know about Lilly's choice….-Miley said like a challenge

-Because Lilly's tastes are very eclectic. -Oliver answered

-Since when Vanilla is eclectic?!- Miley and Lilly said

-Since when Lilly chooses vanilla today, chocolate and mint tomorrow, lemon on the next week…- Oliver said smartly

When Miley was going to reply Lilly said:

O.k. children let's stop it or my eclectic ice cream will melt before we even watch the movie!

So they watched the movie for Lilly happiness

MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥

**I do not own Ten things that I hate about you for my sadness...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Hannah Montana!**

**Second chapter yay!!! Enjoy :)**

**MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥****MO****♥**** MO****♥**

**Chapter 2**

Third person

In the next day the school was in fire with some news:

Do you believe that Jake will come back here?-Some girls were happily chatting

Yeah! I know…it isn't good enough to be true?

And he finally had broke up with Miley….Which means, he is free!!!

Miley suddenly appeared and the girls stopped talking

-oh…Hi everyone

-Hi Miley…..-the girls said quietly

-Is everything all rig —she was going to say something but Lilly interrupted

-Miley!!!! I need to talk with you!

-Calm down Lilly! What is it?

Lilly didn't say anything, she just grabbed Miley's wrist and pulled her into the empty bathroom

-Will you say something now?

-Yeah! I've heard Jake is coming back!

-But…I don't understand! He said he wanted to be a normal person and…….

-Apparently he will study here as being Jake because he is filming a new TV show next week in the local studios.

-I can't believe this! How I'm I supposed to look at his face every day, again?

-But you got over him, right?

Miley bitted her lips.

-Right???- Lilly asked again desperate

-I…I don't know Lilly! I though I was but knowing he is so close now.And that letter...

-You've seen how a jerk he is! Get over Miley!

-I didn't say that I hadn't got over, I just said that maybe ….

Miley had to stop saying whatever she was going to say, because two girls entered in the bathroom.

Later that day, in the lunch

-Hi everyone! What's up with Miley?-Oliver arrived in good mood

-She heard that a guy named Leslie was back-Lilly answered

-oh….yeah…I see…-Oliver said slowly and playfully

-It isn't time for jokes Oliver!-Miley finally waked up from getting-over-Jake land

-Sorry,I'm just in a good day, I didn't mean to laugh at you face-he said when he realized it was serious

Miley just rolled her eyes along with Lilly

-You know something, let's get some food! That is something that always can make us happy!

-You mean, can make _**you **_happy.

-No! Today we have spaghetti…

-Spaghetti, pizza, even Italian shoes won't make me feel better!

-Then…-Oliver got up and picked some spaghetti -...I'll eat this all alone.-he said putting the plate next to Miley

-O.k, You got me food boy…-She said while he gave her the spaghetti plate

-You are so strange guys, I mean, Oliver is always odd, but Miley, I didn't expect this coming from you!-Lilly said after a while in silence just watching both of them

- I guess that's what's happens when you are…-Miley made a short pause,but long enough to make Lilly anxious-…trying to get over someone.

- You almost got me,I thought you were...

-I'll be O.k Lilly, don't worry! Let's just change the subject.

-Look!-Oliver said

**MO****♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥ MO♥**

**Why Oliver saw???????? Just the next chapter will tell…(I'm annoying, I know…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

**I think that I'm still with that chapters problem, but who knows?**

**MO****♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**Chapter 3**

Third person

-Hello girls- Jake/Leslie's voice showed up

-Could this get any worse?-Miley whispered

-Yeah...there's no dessert left!-Oliver said

-Oliver!-Miley said and smacked his shoulder

-What?! I though we were going to change the subject…

-I can't believe it, he's coming here!-Lilly said

-Oh, no!I'm getting red...he can't realize that we are talking about him, let's start laughing!-Miley said

-Come again?-Oliver said

-Laugh!

The three of them started laughing terribly when Jake arrived

-Hi, Miley-he said a little clumsy

-Hi-she whispered

-Hi Jake!-Oliver said in a cheerful voice

-What are you doing?!-Lilly whispered

-I'm just showing him that Miley can be happier with her friends than with him….-he answered

-Well I just came by to say that I'll fulfill my promise about you-know-what.

-Yeah,thanks -Miley said"Aw,that's kind of sweet,right?No,he's not sweet Miley, he's a jerk ,remember!Wait a minute ,have he already gone?"

-So….bye-he broke the silence

"I guess not"

-Bye -she said trying to cover up her sadness

-I can't believe this!-Lilly said

-What?

-You just have fallen for Jake again!

-No I haven't!

-Yes you have!

-I haven't!

-You have!

-SILENCE!!!!!!-Oliver screamed and made both girls stay with wide open eyes-..that's better…Can we just stay 5 seconds not talking about Jake?

-My super cute ex-boyfriend is back and you want me not to talk about him?

-Yeap! How will you forget about him if he is all you talk about?

-Since when you're a relationship expert?-Lilly said

-I'm Smoken Oken dear, I was born knowing about relationships

Miley and Lilly couldn't help but laugh until them wet their pants.

-Ok, laugh if you want, but at least you are in a better mood

-Yeah, I guess- Miley said wiping laughing tears

After that they had drama class arrived and started talking

-I guess that everybody already knows that I was thinking about bring Romeo & Juliet back…

Nobody answered ,apparently the students were really sleepy…

-All of you must do an audition tomorrow, so I will know who will be able to perform it in the real stage.

-What?-A student woke up

-You heard me! Be ready to act in front of loads of people in a month.

After the classes Lilly, Oliver and Miley met at Miley's locker

-I 'm so sick of Romeo and Juliet right now….-Oliver said

-I still think that it's too old to be re-acted - Lilly said

-Come on guys, we have to face that, it's a classic and is cute after all…. –Miley said sighing

- Thinking about Jake?-Lilly asked with a sarcastic smile

- Stop bringing it up Lilly! I really I'm not in the mood of talking about it.- Miley said

A minute of silence passed,and Oliver decided to break it

- What about all of us get some ice cream at Rico's?I'm so hungry right now, and I didn't eat the dessert today

Lilly and Miley looked at each other in doubt

- Why not? - Lilly finally said-we have nothing to do unless talking

-Fine,let's go!-Miley said

**MO****♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**Jake finally showed up, but don't you think he'll be that nice the whole story**

**I have my plans, so I need to start this in a certain way to "fulfill" it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not Own Hannah Montana!**

**Finally Chapter 4! Well, I have a confession, maybe chapter 6 will not be part of the base anymore****!( for the optimistic ones cogh me cogh maybe, chapter 5 will be more full of Moliverness too)**

**MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥**

**Chapter 4**

The next day was the audition one…So everyone was in the school theater…

-What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative – It was Miley's turn

-Miley is doing very well.-Oliver said to Lilly

She nodded in agreement

Miley finished and got down the stage, suddenly:

-Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Mr. Corelli screamed.It seamed like he would never give up.

-I've said once and I'll say it again: you have to do way better than that!-Miley told him, remembering the last year

-Fine….

So, she went next to her friends.

-You were great!!!-Lilly said

-Thanks, that's what I call of acting…Or remembering the last year.

-speaking of remembering : I'll have to do that again!-Oliver said

-I thought you had got over your Sheakeaspeare fear!-Miley said

-Me too…

-Don't worry, everything will be just fine, if you mess everything up, you won't have to present in front of "loads of people"!

-Yeah, I guess….

-And if you mess up now, only the students will make fun of you!-Lilly said

-Thanks!-Oliver said ironically

-Mr. Oken! -Mr. Corelli called

Oliver went next to the stage and the teacher gave him the lines he should read

-All yours!-he said

-But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun-at this time he stopped speaking and tried to continue-  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and--he looked at the stalls and started sweating and stuttering—pale with gr-grief,  
That thou her maid art far mo-mo-mor-more fair than she:  
Be not her mai-maid, since she is envious;

-Thank you Mr. Oken! Next!

Oliver went next to both girls that were faking a smile….

-I know, I know….I was terrible

-Miserable!-both girls said and start laughing loudly

-Mr. Jake Ryan!!!- Mr. Corelli said clapping.

Everyone chocked and smiled at Jake's view,including Miley."He's cuter today than ever! His hair… What am I thinking? Control yourself Miley! He's a stupid guy….he's a stupid guy…..he's …"

-Miley!!!-Lilly's voice suddenly surrounded

-What?!

-You are crumpling your T-shirt!

-Am I?!Oh my,here it goes my favorite T-shirt-She said and looked at the stage

-Please Jake, here is what you should say- the teacher said giving him a paper

-She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel!-at this point he raised his arms in the lights direction making a suffering face- for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.-In the end he left the stage with an reflective face, trying to look thoughtful…

-Bravo! Congratulations Mr. Ryan you're getting better and better!

And all the students clapped him except Miley.

After awhile it was Lilly's time to present:

- Mrs. Truscott - Mr. Correlli said in a noble tone

Lilly got close to the stage

-Here it goes; this is what you'll read for me

Lilly picked the paper in his hands and started:

-O Romeo, Romeo! Where fore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Do I really need to continue reading??

-Ok, It's enough.Next!- Mr. Corelli said

-We are done class, you are all dismiss- he said after awhile.

-He won't say when we'll know who will be who?-Lilly said

Miley and Oliver made a confused look

-You understand!

-I guess…But you don't even like Romeo & Juliet!-Oliver said

-Exactly!

-Mr. Corelli already said it,it will be tomorrow. -Miley said  
-Since when you pay attention in the teachers?-Oliver said

-Since when I can't pay attention in the students!

-And, Let's face, Miley is a nerd-Lilly said

-No I'm not!

-Yes you are!

-I'm not!

-You are!

-No,I guess both of you are-Amber and Ashley appeared out of nowhere speaking in a duett-ohhhhhhhhh,psssssssss-and going away laughing like they always do.

-Whatever...-Oliver said- I must go, I'll go to the dentist and if I arrive later,my mom will do her"man voice" again.

-Again?-Miley said

-Long story,bye girls!

-I'll never understand that boy-Lilly said playfully

-And, will I? - Miley played along

**MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥****MO****♥MO♥**

**Hum, things will get very interesting…And don't you think I'll be predictable!(I'll try my best to avoid this ,as you all know it is one of my goals for this story)**

**By the way, I do not own Romeo&Juliet ♥(I know you know that)**


	5. I can hear music with you

**Still not own Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 5!**** I'm excited because in this chapter that I'll really start to do my old plan. The last 4 chapters, like I said, were the base so I didn't need to do what I'm going to do with the other ones.**

**So, the chapters now on will have music names or changed music names .After the chapter I'll just credit it's authors or performers, make a little explain why I've chosen that song and some information about it because, after all, the artists are the ones who deserve to be praised about their ****song ****not me!(I just take the story ones laughs)**

**These are**** the instructions:**

**#or****iginal song name**

**# # ****It's a good idea to hear the music because its lyrics/melody have something similar with the story (or just its "atmosphere" it's related to it )********Don't worry anyone, this is optional of course, if you don't want to hear it you won't get lost in the story!(the music is just one complement not one necessary part of it!)**

**# # # ****It's a good idea to hear it and it is the original song name**

**PS: I'l****l put cute styles of music including some antique ones, but if you don't like it don't worry, as I said before******

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**I Can hear music with you(#)**

Miley's POV

**-**Hey! Buddy, time to wake up! It's not the weekend yet!

What a way to wake up, dad is driving me insane….

After that, I said "just more five minutes" like I always do and my dad said no, it end up in a little morning fight and then I came down to the kitchen to ate pancakes, Jackson were there, eating and waiting for me, Is this weird or not?

-So, the next Hannah Montana concert…--he started, this could be because of three reasons: 1. It's about a girl 2.It's about food 3. It's about a girl! Well, majority wins…

-What's the girl's name?

-Well, Chelsea

I knew it!

-All the tickets have been sold and you know it!

-Why, just tell me why, always that I ask you about that" all the tickets have been sold" is the answer. Could you please have a pity of your all lonely brother? I finally met a good girl!

-Yeah, right…-I answered didn't believing on what he'd said. He said it for the last three girls that I remember!

-PLEASE! I'll bring you to the shopping tomorrow

Now, that's getting interesting

-Done.

And, Jackson ended his breakfast with a huge smile on his face, I went school, thinking about Jake in the way. Why can't I just get over him?! Maybe, Oliver is right; I just need to think and talk about other stuffs…

When I arrived, the first class was the drama one, and everybody was concerned about the Romeo&Juliet thing, but hadn't arrived at the time that I did.

I entered the class, and the students were just talking, Lilly was with Matt, apparently he had asked to go out with her again (I refuse to do something about it. Last time, all that I got was spaghetti and it was not in my stomach!).I looked in the left part of the class and I saw Oliver hearing his MP3, so I decided to get next to him.

-Hi, Oliver

-Hi, Miles, is everything okay? You seem to be upset.- he said concerned

-I'm fine, just a little bit tired.

-Hannah things?-he said playfully

-No, it's not that, my dad woke me up today and I really wasn't in the mood for that. So what are you hearing?

- Mcfly

-Which song?

-I've got you, why?

-I L-o-v-e this song!- I can't believe that! I really needed to hear this song in that moment…

-Here…-He said while he handed me one of the headphones

-YAY!

So we heard the song that I love so much,I mean, **we** love so much.

-I didn't know you liked this song, Oliver- I said while we heard it, he knew the whole lyric!

-Really?! I love it!-he said very, very thrilled

-Wow, Why that much?

-I don't know. I simply do.

Then, we quietly heard the song, Oliver started swinging his head, and I couldn't help taking his lead, we stared each other smiling and synchronized our" paces"

We had so much fun that we only realized that Lilly had come next to us when the song ended. She was just standing there and watching!

-Hi guys. - She said almost laughing- I can't leave you two alone for one second, can I?

Then arrived

-Hello class! Are you ready to know the results?-he said

And then he started to look at everyone faces, making some kind of drums sound and heart beats to add mystery at the situation

-Oh, just spit it out!-the class together

-Fine, you know how to destroy one's acting. Let me see…Romeo, of course will be, the great, the famous, the actor: Jake Ryan!

-Tell me something new, I mean, look at me!-Jake said while lots of girls congratulated him.

So he continued saying the list until Juliet.

-Juliet, this character was a difficult one, but I'm sorry girls a needed to choose only one of you.

So Juliet will be performed by: Miley Stewart!!

Have I heard that right? Will I be Juliet, again? With Jake Ryan, my super cute ex-boyfriend that don't come off my mind? I'm either too lucky or too unlucky….

-Hey Miley!!-Lilly said cheerfully-I told you you're great!

-Yeah, thanks. But you're happy just because it wasn't you that get that role, am I right?

-Maybe…

Then continued his list until the last one: Friar Laurence

-Oliver Oken!

Yeah, I was surprised too.

-What?! I was terrible!How could I get a role?-Oliver said

-Well, John Wrisle is sick and we don't have other better options

-Take a girl, in the old days it was common to use girls acting like man and…

-Actually, it was man in the characters of girls…

-And this is a wonderful chance to change it! Why women can't act like men?

-Mr.Oken you'll be Friar Laurence period!

Oliver stayed quiet after that.

-Oh, how I love school democracy- Oliver said to me after the classes

-Don't worry Oliver, you did it well like Romeo last year didn't you?

-If you're saying…Speaking of Romeo, are you okay with the whole Jake thing?-he said with the same concern that he showed before. Since when was he so worried about that?

-Yes, I'm fine; it's just acting, so I don't have to be worried about kissing him or something like that!

Yeah, I lied.

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**I was predictable, I admit. Anyway, it was more Moliver moments like I promised******

**About the song(that I don't own):**

**Performers: The beach boys**

**Album: Greatest hits, vol 2**

**I chose this song because of the Oliver/Miley part that they hear "I've got you" from Mcfly(by the way, I DON'T OWN THIS SONG TOO) I thought it was cute:)**


	6. Dirty little grade?

**I don'****t own Hannah Montana**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Love you all!**

**Ps: In**** the last Chapter I wrote Dex instead of Matt /slap the forehead\, Sorry!**

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**Dirty little…grade?**

Miley's POV

At school…

-Hey Lilly! What's up?-I said as I arrived next to my locker

-Nothing new, I just have a date with Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-She said euphorically

I know darling, I saw you talking with him yesterday remember?!

-Really? -I said

-Hi girls-Oliver said helpless

-What's the matter boy?-Lilly asked

He didn't say anything; he just picked one paper from his backpack and showed us.

It was a history test, with a big red "F" written in the front

-My teacher said that if I take another one of this, I would have to do a summer course .I don't know what to do, I hate history!

-Why? History is kind of cool, the medium age, the Egypt….-I said.

What? Am I the only one in the Planet who likes History?

-I told you, Miley is a nerd- Lilly said -Hey, why don't you give him some private classes, Miles?

-Because, I don't have time, I have lots of things to do and you know it!-I hate doing this but it is the truth, with my new role I will have to rehearse at school every week! And today I had a concert to do!

-Oh, that's sad.-he said

-Hey, my mom has some history books, maybe I can ask her to borrow them to you!-Lilly said

-That'd be great thanks!-he said very upset.

But, what can I do? I simply don't have time! And don't look at me like that…

-So, Matt invited me for the spring ball! - Apparently Lilly is good too in changing subjects…Wait, spring ball?!

-Spring ball?!-Oliver and I said

-You didn't know about it yet? Yesterday they said that it would have a spring ball two weeks before the play!

-But, why?

-Beats me! What really matters is that Matt invited me…and I don't know what to wear!-she said looking with a puppy face at me

- Sweet love makes the world gets lost…-Oliver said laughing

-I won't help you with that my dear, forget it!

-Please….PLEASE!!!I help you with your hair today.

I don't know why but she remembers my brother…

-But you always do!

-PLEASE!!!!

-Okay!

So after that, it was a calm day, I didn't see Jake too much. But, Oliver was not in that good mood that he always has.

At the evening Lilly come by to help me with my hair like she said she would.

Then, we went to the concert, but I was feeling so guilty about Oliver that I didn't enjoy that much…

"This is the Life."-I ended my last song and went to my dressing-room

-Great show today!-Lilly said

-Oh, thanks-I said softly

-What's the problem?

-I don't know. I'm kind of feeling guilty for not helping Oliver.

-Don't worry! He'll be fine; my mother's books are pretty good.

I smiled and stayed quiet

-So, are you going to the ball?

-I don't know, nobody asked me and you know who'll be there…

- I think you should just go! Maybe you'll find a nice guy there and dance…You don't have to go with you-know-who to be happy!

-I don't know, I will think about it…

-Girls, let's go! We have to bring you home Lilly!-my dad said as he entered the room

Then, we got home and after I took off my wig and make-up, put my pajamas on, dad went into my room to say good night.

-So buddy, why are you upset?

-It's Oliver, he needs some help with History, but I don't have enough time to help him.

-So, why should you be worried? He'll get by!

-How can you say something like this? He's my friend; I can't let him go in some summer course or whatever just because I thought I didn't have enough time!

Why do I always believe in everything my dad says? He always does that. And the worst thing is: I always fall into his trap.

-You've done that again!

He just smiled

-Thank you daddy! You're the best.

-Am I?-He said ironically and went to his room

After a while I picked the phone

-Hello?

-Hi, Oliver…

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOM**

**I didn't like this chapter that much but****, I needed to do it for the futures chapters' sake.**

**About the song:**

**Original name: Dirty little secret**

**Performers: The all- American rejects**

**Album: The all-American rejects**

**Well, I just chose that song because of Oliver's grade, poor him.**


	7. studying together

**Who still doesn't know that I don't own Hannah Montana? You? Really? So, I don't own Hannah Montana, sorry for that :(**

**YAY! I'm back after awhile (the eternity) but don't blame me, blame my tests! Thanks for the reviews I always love each one of them**

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOM**

**Studying together**

Third person

-Hey, look who waked up!-Jackson said angrily

- What's up with you?

-What's up with me? WHAT'S UP WITH ME?! Hum, let me see…I promised my girl that I was going to find some extra tickets to the Hannah Montana concert and guess what? I didn't!

Miley simply forgot that yesterday and at that moment she didn't know what to say.

-I'm so sorry Jackson! But, you didn't say a word about that yesterday!

-Yeah, but I didn't find you!

-But, the next concert it's not so far… Speaking of that, the shopping is still up?

-I don't think so.

-But, please I really wanted…

-I don't care

-Why are you so selfish? I- she was going to continue that phase but Robbie Ray just showed up

-Okay, enough! You two make more noise than five pigs fighting while they run after a truck! Can we just have a normal not-fighting breakfast?

-But daddy…-Miley started

-No more daddy, let's just eat some pancakes and—He was also going to say something when he was interrupted by the phone that Jackson answered.

-Lilly in ten seconds!

-1, 2, 3-

-4, 5, 6-Jackson said while he opened the door

-7, 8, 9

-10! Hello Mr. Stewart, Jackson, Miley I need to talk to you!-Lilly said with a puppy face.

-I don't know why but that smells fishy…

-Please!

-Just say it!

- So, that dress that I borrowed from you, I don't have any accessories that math it!

-Yeah, just that "100 earrings" that you bought last week!

-But, this is different! I need something special!

-But my Hannah jewelry—

-No! I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about something else, darling. What I'm saying is that we need to go…-she said giving a continue-the-phase look for Miley.

-Shopping!!!!!!-Miley screamed

-Every time that I heard that shout my wallet give me another- Robbie Ray said

-Please dad!

-Please Mr. Stewart!

-And Jackson can bring us to the mall.

-What?!-he shouted

-I'll say hello personally to your girlfriend and the tickets are here-Miley said giving him the tickets

-So, when are we leaving?-Jackson said looking at his dad

-Okay, you can go! But, arrive at 6.

At that moment the bell rang

-Come in!-Miley said

-So, where is the party?-Oliver came in

- I totally forgot that I have to teach history to Oliver, today!

-So, you have more free time now?-Lilly said playfully and Miley just rolled her eyes

-Can't we buy your accessories another day, Lilly?

-No, that's okay, you should go girls, I'll go to the beach and—

-Why don't you go with us? Miley can teach you while I'm trying on some stuff!-Lilly said seeing the dissapointement on Oliver's phase, and knowing that Miley would agree with her.

-Hum…I don't think so! Seeing thousand of women's clothes is not really my idea of studying, or having fun, or-

- You donut! When we stop to eat, then we can study!-Miley said

-And buy a hot dog.-Lilly continued

-Okay, you got me!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later, in the mall, when Oliver was already carrying lots of bags for the girls, they decided to make a stop.

-Finally! My arms are breaking here! How can you buy so many things in so few time?-Oliver said

-Women's techniques-Miley and Lilly said

-Whatever, what really matters now is that we should buy some food!

-Actually, what really matters now is that you should study right now. - Miley said

-Look at that! It's, it's…perfect!-Lilly said making Miley and Oliver turn around and see one jewelry store.

-What?-she asked

-Come here with me

-I'll buy some food while you're in the "accessories world"

They get close to the store window and Lilly pointed to a beautiful silver necklace that had a huge purple heart in the middle.

-It's so beautiful Lilly! It will definitely match the dress!

-It's not for me!

-What?

-It's for you! Why don't you buy it?

-Why should I? It's too expensive for Miley Stewart, if you know what I mean.

-I know, but, if you have the perfect situation…

-Oh, no don't you even think that I'll go to the ball just because of a necklace. I'm impressed myself that you want so hard to go to a "ball".

-Ball, parties, lots of names for the same thing…

-Forget Lilly! I won't go! I don't have anybody to go with me, or nobody that I really want to go with-she said sadly- And, my Hannah concert is in the same day!

-But, the ball is at 9 and your Hannah Concert ends up earlier that day, Am I right?

-Hey girls help!!!!!!!!-Oliver screamed and everybody around watched a guy with three hot dogs and three cokes trying to walk.

Then, they just run to help Oliver, before a disaster happens, forgetting about the whole discussion.

They ate while Miley taught history to Oliver

-In the Egypt, what was the most famous pharaoh?

-Hanubis?

-Hanubis was a one of their gods.-she rolled her eyes

-Alexander?

-He wasn't even Egyptian! Oh my, we've got a lot of work to do…

-Can we just make a little stop?

-It would be a very good idea, I have a lot of things to buy yet-Lilly said

-NO! We'll study while Lilly buys her stuff, remember?

So, while Lilly tried some clothes on the study continued.

-What was the economic status of the Medium age?

-I don't know!

-When it started and when it ended?

-It started in the fifth century and ended in the fifteenth. Why do I need to know this?

-Let me see…Because you don't want to do a summer course?

-That seems convincing…

- Continuing, why it ended?

-The summer course or the medium age?

-What do you think?!

And the whole shopping day was like that, but they soon returned to the Stewart's house, ending with Oliver's suffering. And Miley's too.

-Hey, kids how was your the day?

-Great!-Lilly said with a wide smile

-Tiring, very tiring…-Miley and Oliver said

-My daughter tired with a shopping day? Kid, what have you done?-he said playfully to Oliver

-What have I done? I was the one who had answered a whole history book or something.

-But I was the one who tried to make a whole history book be learned by you!

-Come on I wasn't that bad!

-You said that Alexander was a pharaoh!

-If I was good I wouldn't ask for help.

-It's okay, in a few days you'll get better, I guess- she said doubtfully

-Okay, Lilly, Oliver do you need a ride or something?

-Yes please!-Lilly said

-I'll go to the rehearsal at 6 today, so I guess that I should go-

-Rehearsal today?! I totally forgot that!

-So, what are you waiting for? Let's go!

MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO

**Hope you liked, at least a little bit. It wasn't so fun to write this chapter, and it took a week I think it happened because it was nobody POV(third person). But I guess that the next one will be Miley's so, it won't be a whole page just whith dialoges and more dialoges (but they will happen,of course!I need them).**

**Original song name: Cruising together( I don not own this song!!!)**

**Performers: Gwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis**

**Album: sorry I don't know this one :(**


	8. So much water

**NOOOO, I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**I don't have any new review to thank for :(**

**So Thanks for the old ones and for be reading my story. **

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**So much water**

Miley's POV

I really deserve this! Why me? Why can't I just be Hannah Montana, pretend to be normal in the free time instead of waist all of it in a fancy dress beside Jake Ryan?

Anyway, not every dream come true right? What would be the funny part of life if they do?

…

Who Am I trying to fool of? If dreams don't come true life wouldn't be very nice, would it?!

-Miley!-someone shouted while I was in the rehearsal

-What?!

-It's your turn! – said

So, I spent half an hour in the last scene, It's hard to act with that dress that I've mentioned before. I know it's spring but this days are still pretty hot and in the end of the rehearsal it seems like I was in the physics education. Delightful, huh?

And, yeah, it still has the Jake-reason, but you don't have to remember me of that.

-Hey, Juliet!-Oliver said when I had a break

-Hey!-I said trying to stand still

-Shakespeare wrote in the end of the-he made a little pause -I knew it five minutes before!

-Yeah, right. It won't even be on your test!

-Lucky me! Smoken Oken here can't please everybody-I just rolled my eyes. Oliver always says the craziest stuff but beside him I have so much fun, that I forget all the problems, or the fact that my eyes are rolling…

- I'll drink some water –he said

-I'll go with you. I'm dying here!

So we went to the drinker but Oliver was so slow that I thought I'd die of thirst in the middle of the way. So, I grab his wrist and walked faster. When we arrived there, guess what? Jake was there! He saw me grabbing Oliver's wrist and gave us an odd look;

But, why would he be puzzled because I grabbed Oliver's wrist? I've always done that! This doesn't mean anything, does it? Of course it doesn't, what am I thinking? See, Jake makes me wonder about the most nothing-to-worry-about situations.

And he only had said:

-Hey Miley- a little annoying pause- Oliver…I was just here because I need some fresh air …So, see you in the class.

Yeah, it was really frustrating right? He just one "Hi"!

It was cute though, he tried to explain why…What Am I thinking? He didn't say anything and I still think that he's cute? I must have drunk too much water.

After this little problem I rehearsed a little more and in the end of it I was in my locker yet with the fancy dress, and talking to Oliver.

-This rehearsal would be much better if we could have some chocolate milkshakes

-I can't believe that! After everything that we've done today you're still thinking about food?

-I'm starving! And I bet you are a little hungry too, don't ya'? Just imagine the chocolate milkshakes

-I prefer strawberry ones.

-Chocolate is much better…

-I don't think so…-yeah we argued because of that. I told you before that I've drunk too much water didn't I?

So he looked at me and I looked at him like in a deep, angry gaze.

-Chocolate!  
-Strawberry!

-You know what? I'll prove you that chocolate is better-and then he picked up his stuffs and started to walk .I followed him.

-Where are you going?

-You'll see.

So I asked him to wait while I get changed then we went to my home. Oliver picked up the blender and some chocolate; I said that he wouldn't convince me so I tried to pick the blender from him and some strawberries of course.

-You'll ruin the milkshake with strawberries!

-What? Ruin the milkshake?-So I threw the fruits inside the mixer and Oliver threw the chocolate just for a little revenge. My dad went downstairs…

-What are you two doing?!

I looked at Oliver; Oliver looked at me so I said:

-Just a little evening snack.

-Yeah, the rehearsal was exhausting, and it hasn't any food there!

While that the blender was on making a lot of noise. So my father decided that was best for him to go upstairs again before he became deaf.

Oliver turned off the blender and looked inside.

-It can be that bad taste.

-I don't know about that.

So he asked me if I wanted some, I didn't. So he drank a little by him self.

-It's delicious!

-Yeah, right-I said ironically

-Here, try it!

-Fine- so I tasted the milkshake

And I loved!

So until 8 o'clock we talked while we drunk the chocolate-strawberry-whatever.

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**This chapter is much better, I guess. It wasn't a whole page filled with dialogues but they were still there, as I promised.**

**Original name:So much love ( I don't own this song!)**

**Performers: The rocket summer**

**Album: Do you feel**


	9. Good and broken

**I don't own Hannah ****Montana…**

**So, thanks for the reviews!**

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**Good and Broken**

Miley's POV

Today is gonna be THE day…No, not THE day "All my dreams will come true", THE day "Everybody is having fun, while I'm having fun too...kind of ".

Anyway, I'm in my Hannah Montana dressing- room, in front of the mirror and I just discovered that my earrings don't match with my top! But I'm fine, fine…

Continuing with the day talk, what was I talking about? Oh, I remembered, so today is the "ball day".Lilly went there, so she won't make me company today, it will be only me, Jackson and Chelsea; And my dad; And Roxy; And…

So, Lilly was wonderful, she was in an orange dress not too long, it was simple but it made a perfect harmony with her skin, yeah, orange can be in harmony with some people's skin, not mine though.

Now, I'm going to the stage still with that earrings and that humor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today is really THE day…But not THE day" all my dreams will come true" and no, it isn't the "Everybody is having fu, while I'm having fun too…kind of", today is THE day that, I don't know how to describe THE day is just "THE day".

So, I sang the last Hannah song:

"_Cuz it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me together now_…"

Then I went to the dressing- room again, I sat down then I noticed that there was a small box on the dressing table. Of course I opened it, and yeah I know you are already guessing what was inside it, and yeah it was what you've guessed. THE necklace was inside it and a note too:

"_Did you really think that I would let you all by yourself today? So get off this chair you're sitting on and get dressed. And maybe you can find SOMETHING to go with it._

_See you in the ball.__"_

"I don't have anyone to go with me tonight! Is she crazy or something?" was the first thing I've thought, and then I felt someone touching on my shoulder.

-So, will you go like that to the ball? Or do you need this?  
My father was just standing behind me with a beautiful purple dress on his hands. It had some sparkles in it but not so much so it would be like the son of a Christmas tree with aunt Dolly's curtain. It was perfect. But I still had the no-one-to-go-with-me problem.

-Dad, it's perfect but-

-Hey, can we go a little faster? The ladies can't wait for Smoken' Oken.

So, I still had the no-one-to-go-with-me problem, and I didn't know what to do.

-What are you doing here?!- I asked

-I thought somebody was alone this night and other somebody asked me to help, so here am I, your date just for tonight!

Did it rhyme? Oliver, my date? The ladies can't wait for Smoken' Oken?

I'm going to get crazy with all this questions, someday.

-But, I thought-

-No, we don't have time for thoughts, just for dressing up!-daddy said

-I really don't want to go there, you know that.- I said to Oliver

-No I don't. Come one, if you don't go, I won't go either!

At this point my dad had already left to pick the car up.And jackson was already at home.

-Since when you need me to go to a party?

-Since when you dad will drive me there…-I just rolled my eyes and asked him to leave the room because I was going to get changed. After that, I put the necklace on and opened the door. Making sure nobody would see Hannah using this dress.

Oliver was there waiting, he lifted his head and smiled.

Then I noticed that he was disguised like Mike, but in a suit.

And these moments are perfect for me to thing that there are things you should pay for watching…

-Kids, let's go!-My dad said

In the way to school, Oliver and I took off our disguises. And dad told me "the night out instructions". I know all of them but he keeps repeating them:

No drugs

No alcoholic drinks

No smoking

Arrive home at 12 (today was not at 10 because it was already 8)

No secret revealed

No exotic foods

Etc…

We finally arrived and the first thing I saw was Lilly and Matt dancing, when she saw me she just smiled and made a thumb- up sign.

I sat down.

-Won't you dance? – Oliver said

-Nope.

Oliver made a puppy face and then he offered a hand to help me to stand up, I accepted . It was playing a very lively song, and it was very fun: Oliver twirled me, moved his foot in a very funny way and yet talked to me while we danced. I forgot about Jake, the earrings, THE day and just danced. But after some songs a very slow one started. We could have stopped dancing, and just sit while that song was playing. But no, somehow, Oliver and I looked at each other for a long time; his eyes had something in that moment, something indescribable that made me motionless; so we started dancing. I couldn't get out of that dance; the music was flowing and it was so peaceful, comfortable. None of us was able to talk; I put my head on his shoulder without thinking twice. We were getting closer and closer with the time, I felt like nobody beyond us was dancing, and I didn't want that to change.

When the song ended we slowly broke apart, and after that we stayed looking into each other's eyes again, Oliver opened his mouth to say something but at that exactly moment someone bumped into me.

THAT someone, Jake-look-at-my-perfect-hair-Ryan, I looked at him and just behind him there was a girl, I didn't know her but she was so beautiful.

-Sorry Miley, I was dancing with Rachel and I didn't see you…- he said in a snobbish tone.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry if you're a complete distractive jerk that always makes me feel miserable."

-It's okay.

I felt so sad; I really was going to cry or something like that, so I soon went to the bathroom. And I stayed there for a long time, but I didn't feel better, and I didn't know what to do. When I got out of there, I sat again in the same chair.

-Is everything okay?-Oliver said when I arrived

-Yeah, don't worry- I said trying not to look heartbreaking.

-Want to go for a walk?

-Sure.

So we walked through the school while everyone was in the "ball". We went to the place that we always have lunch; WE could clearly hear from there the songs that were playing on the party.

We started talking but I wasn't in the mood, so Oliver said:

-What's up with you?

-Nothing! Why do you ask that?

-You are not…happy.

-I'm just tired of…just forget.

-What?

-Jake.

-I thought you wanted to think about him.

-I do…but I don't

Oliver just gave me a confused look, so I had to explain that to him. I know I never talk about THESE things with him, but Lilly wasn't there to hear me and somehow I still had that comfortable feeling around him.

-Every time I see him, I remember when we were dating each other, in a good and in a bad way. I have this dream, that he'll became a very sweet guy, but when I met him all that I see is-

-Jake Ryan?

-Yeah, I guess- I said sadly

-Why he always have to let me down? Months ago he said he was in love with me and etc…Now, he bump into me and say "I'm sorry I haven't seen you, by the way I have this beautiful girlfriend that don't let me look anywhere else that her beautiful green eyes, so, in the play when I kiss you I'll be thinking about her". And now, Lilly will start dating Matt, so I won't have anyone to tell me how much a jerk Jake is!

I don't know why but I started to cry and I also don't know where the" Lilly will start dating Matt" come from…All that I know is that Oliver hugged me and I couldn't stop crying, now I don't even know if my sadness was that big.

We stayed like that for some minutes, Oliver hugging me and me crying, and then my tears finally stopped.

-Jake is a Jerk-he said, and I couldn't avoid laughing.

-You've never thought that he's a jerk.

-Yes I have. He made one of my best friends really said…You should have seen what he's done…She was so beautiful, and because of him, she messed up all her make up and creased her dress.- he said playfully

-Thanks Oliver- I said and hugged him one more time.

-So, I'm hearing a very good song from here…- he said and again offered his hand, you should know that I accepted, again.

_I've got you _playing, so we started dancing from where we were and there we stood the whole night, dancing very lively songs, and it was very fun: Oliver twirled me, moved his foot in a very funny way and yet talked to me while we danced. I forgot about Jake, the earrings, THE day and just danced; Again, but this time without interruptions, or a dance floor.

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**This chapter was too long huh? I was going to break it apart into two pieces, but I thought that it was going to make the chapter less exciting. (If you think that is best to break it apart please say it!).**

**SO, I don't own you and me together (performer: Hannah Montana, album: Hannah montana2: meet Miley Cyrus) or I've got you (performers: Mcfly , album :Wonderland).**

**Original song name: the same as the title of the chapter**

**Performer: Hannah MOnatam**

**Album: Hannah Montana2: meet Miley Cyrus**

**So, I've chosen this song because it's lyrics would be in harmony with the chapter ******


	10. Convince me

I don't own Hannah Montana! Here I am again, feeling a little lonely because of the few reviews I've got. (But I still LOVE the ones that I've got of course!) 

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**Convince me**

Lilly's POV

What's happening these days? Oliver is not that old talkative guy anymore, Miley is not calling me every single day, Jackson, is not acting like Jackson , and me…well, I'm talking to myself.

Okay, I'll explain everything for you guys, or just for myself. Anyway, I have a lot of free time right now.

Last night, I was dancing with Matt, then a slow song started, I was too tired to dance so I decided not to dance that one and sat down. At that moment I saw Oliver and Miley looking at each other in a very I- don't- know- what way( no it wasn't **that** way, nope, nope , nope .And there is nothing anyone can do to convince me) . Then I just waited them to get out of that "dance floor" or whatever and sat down with me but, no. They started dancing…

So, I took a deep breath and spotted Ashley and Amber whispering something and laughing whileJake was with his jaw open.

A minute after and everybody was dancing normally (including that last…gentleman?) and those two ladies weren't joking anymore. The music finished and I couldn't see those two anymore.

So I waited…

Waited…

Waited………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Got the message?

Then I started to get worried and walked all over the party but I didn't see them anymore. I decided to say "bye" to Matt (disappointing him, of course) and went to the Stewart's house.

Arriving there the only thing, I mean, person that I saw was Jackson.

I know. I know….Jackson on a Friday night **at home**?!

But I entered the house screaming Miley´s name, totally ignoring the fact that Jackson could have been attacked by UFOs or that I was participating of one of that hidden-cameras programs.

-What's your problem? Miley was with you at the "ball", remember? - was the first thing I heard.

-Yeah, of course. Miley is at the ball, so I thought that it would be cool if I break into her house screaming her name.

After my phrase Jackson remained quiet so, I tried again.

-So…I suppose that you haven't seen Miley, have you?

-Nope.

"Great, Miley was kidnapped and I'm here talking to Jackson"-my first thought after only a non-caring "nope".

-But, what are you doing here, alone and at home? - I couldn't resist asking.

-Nothing. Dad is on a date or meeting or shopping…

-He's not here-I said impatiently

-Yeah, so I'm all by myself. Are going to wait Miley?

I nodded

-While that you can help me out then.

-What am I helping you out?

-Well, do you have any annoying neighbors?

-Yeah.

-Perfect. - He said, and then he just laughed evilly.

Then, I spent some time making a lot of noise to attract Mr. Dontzig's( Jackson's neighbor!) attention while Jackson tried to do something at his house( no, I didn't know what it was).

After awhile someone knocked the door (guess who?).

-Hello- I said annoyingly happy

-Hello- he said with the same tone- stop making this noise!

He turned his back, but suddenly he turned back again

-You are not Jackson. – He said

-Really?!-I said rolling my eyes

-I thought you were because of your voice.

"What?????"- My thought…………..What???????

-What?????? How do you…say that I….you- I think that I stuttered to much- I'm in a dress!!!!!!!!

-And?

At that moment I took a look at his house and saw that Jackson was still there so I decided to start my non-stopping speech.

-I'm a girl, and that's what girls wear! Do you even watch TV? Have you ever seen a skirt? Girls wear that too, not boys, girls- I said emphasizing- unless you're at Scotland, well, then you can forget the skirt thing, but not the dress one. You should be feeling guilty, I spent the whole evening picking this dress and it isn't even mine- yeah, I talked too much…Fortunately I solved that problem quickly.

-It's my mom's…

-Really? - he said ironically

-Yeah, she loves dresses, so I picked it up from her wardrobe. If she discovers that you thought I was a boy, not any boy, Jackson, with this dress she'll be so frustrated that she will think she doesn't know anything about clothing and she won't help me about this matter anymore. Later, when I get married and confused about what top should I wear at home, at a dinner or whatever my husband will be asking himself why he didn't married his beautiful, cool and well-dressed ex-girl next door instead of me. Do you want that? Do you really want to be the one who destroyed one innocent girl's marriage and wardrobe????- I said painfully

Mr. Dontzig just looked at me not knowing what to do; he took a deep breath and said:

-Just stop making noise!

After that, he went for his home.

I turned back and Jackson was in the couch, with pop corn.

- How long are you there?

-Hum…-he thought for some seconds and said- one hour since "not any boy, Jackson". –he said imitating me.

-Ha ha very funny.

Then I sat next to him, took my high-heeled shoes off, turned the TV on and picked some pop corn, of course.

-I really need to do this more often.-I said

-What?

-Talk like crazy without any purpose- I said ironically

-You should try talk like this with my dad, is even better. -Jackson said sincerely. Then, I just smacked his arm. Although, I agree too…but we don't have to tell anyone that, okay?

- Leave a party earlier!

I admit that it wasn't that obvious…Anyway, let me finish the story.

-But you think that 11 pm is earlier?

-Well, the Hannah Montana concerts end up at 12, any other parties end up later than Hannah's concerts.

-Not my Cousin Larry's ones

-He's eight!

-But -

He was going to reply when the door open.

-Lilly?!- Miley said

-Dad?!-Jackson said

-Miley?!- I said

-Jackson?!- Robby Ray said

-What are you doing here?!-everyone said

Ain't these moments the most moving ones?

I'm here waiting for Miley. Who were, let me think, I don't know where! – I said

But I didn't disappear! I was at school until some minutes ago. Then I asked dad to pick me up!

But I haven't seen you there.-I said

I didn't want to be seen, that's why.-Miley said

A weird silence before that

-Will you tell me what happened or not? - I said

- Do you have time?

-Maybe...- I said giving Miley a puppy face- if I only could stay here, the whole night…

Then Miley and I made that same puppy face in Robby Ray's direction.

-Okay, you can sleepover! But, call your mother first. - He said and went to the kitchen

It was a very good night; Miley said that Jake was a jerk (no news till now), he cried inside the restroom and didn't even call me (not that I wanted to join the crying session inside a restroom, I just wanted to help her, be there for her and punch Jake after awhile) and then spent the rest of the night dancing and talking to Oliver.

No, it didn't mean anything. And there's nothing anyone can do to convince me, yet.

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥****MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**This chapter was soooooo good to be ****done (and it is too long!)… I know it has Lackson and I didn't say I would that**. **So tell me if you:**

**Like it? **

**Hate it? **

**Don't care?**

**I need to know, please! **

**Original song name: Notice me**

**Performers: Zetta bytes**

**Album: don't know this one… sorry :(**


	11. I'm gonna lie to you

**I don't own Hannah Montana…………………….**

**So…I know I haven't updated for awhile, sorry :(**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**I'm gonna lie to you**

Miley's POV

I don't know what I'm going to do!!!I really need to take a deep breath and…calm down.

So, my problem started yesterday. More particularly, one day after the ball.

Lilly slept at my house the day before and we spent the whole night talking about the ball, so in the morning after I was really tired.

Good morning! - Jackson said happily when we arrived at the kitchen.

- Good morning! - Lily said with the same mood. ----------PS: IT WAS WEIRD!! Lilly and Jackson with a really good mood in the morning? END OF PS------------

I just groaned and sat down to take breakfast.

- Hey, what's up with you? -he said

- Let's say that we didn't sleep too much. - Lily said smiling

What's up with you? I should have asked that to Lily and Jackson.

We were eating calmly when all of sudden we heard a groan, a really angry groan, and then the door opened quickly.

-You're really in trouble right now- Our neighbor said

-Why are you saying that? - Jackson said ingenuously .Or at least trying to.

Then, Mr. Dontzig grabbed his dog, Oscar. Like Oliver's middle name…………. Anyway, what matters is that it was pink. Totally pink, the chewing-gum pink, but a haired chewing gum, I guess.

The only thing that I saw after that was Lilly and Jackson giggling and looking at each other. I'm so going to discover what's going on with those two.

-If your dog likes pink, you shouldn't blame me. - Jackson said

- Very funny Mr.Stewart. My dog will be revenged, wait and see. - He said and then laughed evilly.

-What was that?- I asked Jackson

-Nothing- he said quickly

-Let's go or we'll be late.- Lily said changing the subject

Why did she do that? Why would she cover Jackson's tricks up?

Oh, NO!!! Are they dating????? I'm soooooooooo going to discover what's going on with those two.

After Lily's phrase we got changed and went to school.

Hey girls- Oliver said

Hey!- I said

Lilly just looked at me, then looked at Oliver, but didn't say a word. I guess she was thinking about something and forgot that we were looking at her. I bet it was Jackson, I'm gonna kill her for not telling me that she likes my brother. What about Matt? What is she going to do about her date?

-So, Miley my test is tomorrow so I'll need you to help me today more that ever!- he said

-But we have a rehearsal today!

-I forgot that…Please help me after the rehearsal, then!

-Then, I thought for a moment.

-Okay. –I said making him smile.

- I need to go now, see you later! - He said

All this time Lilly stayed quiet, this was really annoying.

-So, Are you going to tell me why are you so quiet or I'll have to guess?- I said

-I'm just tired. Nothing to worry about.- She said

So, she wasn't going to tell me nothing anyway, so I decided to… force her to give me hints.

-Last night we just talked about me. Let's talk about you.- I said looking intently at her- How was your night?- I said a little suspiciously

-Good- she said totally ignoring my please-tell-me-the-truth look.

-Good?! Really?? What about Matt, did he said anything?

-NO, why would he?

-I don't know, maybe because, you left earlier the party or… because-

-No, zip, nothing. I really need to go now, Miley. So, see you in the lunch? –

-Yeah- I said downhearted

After that, I had my first classes, then the lunch.

But, the lunch wasn't productive, I mean, Lily didn't tell me nothing! C'mon! What's her problem?

After the lunch, more classes, then the rehearsal.

The play's "première" is going to be next Friday so everyone was anxious.

-Ms.Stewart! Could you please come over here? - said.

Then I came next to him, already expecting bad news.

-About the kissing scene…- He said slowly

I knew it!!! I knew it was bad news.

- Did you know that we aren't going to skip it, right? - He said

We? **WE** aren't going to skip it? You mean, **me**…I'm the one who will have to "act", right? You gave me the role, REMEMBER????

-Yes, I knew…

-Good, I'm so relieved right now.-he said- There is our big star!-he said to Jake who was late.

-Hi, Miley- he said- Are you better now? - He said ironically

-Better?

-Yeah, I saw you crying last night. - He said meanly

- I'm fine. Actually I'm great! That tears were…..tears of joy- I said faking a smile

-Really?

-Really. - I said furiously

I think that John Tucker is not the only one who must die…..

-Ms. Stewart, Mr. Ryan we must rehearsal, now!

So, after that rehearsal I sat down and took a deep breath. Maybe I could, who knows...run away?

-Mr.Oken, Mr.Stewart it's your time now.- said

Yeah, I have scenes with Oliver.

When Oliver and I were on the stage, Jake suddenly stayed quiet- Yes; it is possible- and smiled.

Then, I got off stage, he came next to me and said:

-Hey, after our presentation I'm having a party. Wanna come?

- I don't know…- I said thoughtfully

This guy is really driving me insane… He can be the most idiot guy on the universe (the earth is too small) and also a sweet guy (not the most sweet guy on the universe….it is too big).

Come on! You're Juliet, I'm Romeo. We should celebrate that!

You're my ex-boyfriend why would I come to your party?

-Fine- I said.

I'm too weak, I know that.

Then, he tried to happy dance-- no he doesn't know how to do it-- and went to the stage because it was his turn now.

After the rehearsal, I went home to teach history.

-Hey, dad- I said

- Hey.-he said- Are you still having classes? - He asked Oliver

- Don't worry. This is the last one- he said happily – be-because my test is…tomorrow- then his happiness turned into fear.

-You'll be alright. - I said

-Yeah…Can I make some popcorn? - He said seriously, like popcorn would be the cure for his anxiety.

- You don't need to. – Daddy said handing him a bowl filled with his cure.

-Now, Come here, Oliver, because we've got a lot of work to do and is getting dark out there.- I said, it was 7p.m already!

-Good point. Kids, you can study until 10 okay? - Daddy said

-12- I said

-10- He said

-11- Oliver shouted

-Fine- Dad and I agreed.

Then dad went upstairs and Oliver and I studied until………………. the lack of food, by that I mean popcorn.

-No. there's no popcorn left.-I told Oliver

-Don't worry, there's a grocery store next to the beach.

-What?! We don't have time for that.

-Please…

Yeah….those puppy faces...I told you I was weak.

-Okay, let's go.

Then I started to run leaving Oliver behind. I stopped for awhile and looked back at Oliver who started to run, leaving me behind!

-You're dead Oken! - I screamed

- If you want to kill me, you have to reach me.

Then I run even faster, hit him lightly and continued running.

-I know you're felling lonely here.-he said when he reached me again.

Then he hit me lightly too and passed me.

When we were arriving to the grocery store I pulled him back and entered there.

I picked two bags of microwave popcorn then Oliver arrived and picked more three.

I run to the cash desk but Oliver reached me and we arrived together.

- I arrived first!-I said

-NO I arrived first! - He said

-Ladies first, then – the cashier said

-Thank you. - I said, then turned back and smiled cruelly to Oliver.

- 2 dollars and 40 cents

I searched the money in my purse but it was difficult for me to find my wallet.

- While she doesn't find her money…- he said giving the cashier his bags.

-3 dollars and 60 cents

Then I finally picked my money up and I had 5 dollars, I looked at Oliver and he had 10 dollars on his hands.

-Here. - We said at the same time.

-Wait a minute; I need to give you the change. - He said then, Oliver looked at me, narrowed his eyes, turned back to the cashier and said:

- You know what, you can keep the change.

Then he threw his money on the table where the cashier was counting the money and went away, running.

Then I looked back to the scared cashier and said:

-You can keep mine too.

Then I did the same as Oliver.

When I was almost reaching Oliver and my home, I met Jackson on the way

-What are you doing?- he said

-Exercising! - I said and continued running.

-At 8 p.m.?

-It's best for me, to refresh.

When I looked forward, I was too close to my house's front door and Oliver was in front of it saying:

-And the big winner is Oliver Oscar Ok-

He would have continued that phrase if I was able to stop running when I saw him.

So I bumped into him and we both fell to the ground. The popcorn fell too, but into the living room.

Then we started to laugh so much I couldn't even breathe. That was so good. I really felt warm inside, I felt like I wanted to live the rest of my life in the ground just laughing. Or….at least with the same feeling that was inside of me at that moment.

-You two are going to stay there the whole night, or you'll study just like you promised?- Jackson said

I groaned and raised my hand for Jackson to help me, and then I helped Oliver.

- We should do this more often. - He said

-Maybe-I said slowly- but now you need to study, mister.

After that we studied until 10:55. Then we closed our books and I made some hot chocolate.

What??? We had five minutes to do nothing, what is best than hot chocolate at this moments?

-Here. - I handed him a mug

Then I sat on the couch while Oliver was on the armchair next to the couch.

-Hey, we should do something next Friday. Maybe Lilly has a good idea, like pizza or something.

-Yeah. I really need to go out.

Then I thought for a moment and remembered what day is going to be next Friday.

-Ohhhh!! I just remembered, last Friday I'm not free.

-The play? I'll be not free too then, but we can go after it.

-No. I'll have a party.

-Yay!! One of the celebrities' parties?- he said happily

-No. Well, yes.

-Huh?

-Kids!! Time is over- dad said suddenly

-See you later, miles.

-See you.

Then, I slept.

So here is my problem:

Do you thing my friends will be mad if they discover that I'm going to Jake's party?I HAVE to tell Lily but she'll kill me, so will Oliver.

Maybe not…if they're invited too they may forgive me.

I mean, why would they be mad at me? I haven't done anything! I'm just going to a party because I want to celebrate…..something. Is not like I'll go just to meet Jake.

So………………….I'm definitely not going to tell them.

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MOMO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**Hooray! Chap 11 is done and I hope you liked it! So please review :) **

**So the John tucker phrase was because of that movie" John Tucker must die" for the ones who didn't know ****(by the way, I don't own this movie)**

**Original song name: I'm gonna love you ( I don't own this song!)**

**Performer: Hilary Duff**

**Album: I don't know this one (just for a change…)**

**PS: you should listen to this song...It reminds me of Moliver,I don't know why.**


	12. Everybody was fighting

**I don't own Hannah Montana**** …………yet Mwahahahhahaha!!!**

**I'm back! So….enjoy the chapter!And, thanks for the reviews!**

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**Everybody was fighting**

Third person

The next day at school Miley was on her locker when she met Lily.

-Hi, Miley.

-Hi. - She said followed by a yawn

-Studied too much last night? - Lily said playfully

-No…I just haven't slept too much.

-Hi, girls- Oliver said when he arrived

-Hi

-So, I was thinking: why don't we watch a movie Friday night? - Lily said

Before answering to that question Oliver looked at Miley as if he was saying " I told you" then he turned back to Lily and said:

- I think it will be just the two of us, Lil. There's a pop star with no free time out there.

-Really?

Miley just nodded in agreement.

-Why you didn't tell me that? Can Lola come?

-Sorry…I don't think she can.

-NO?! These celebrities nowadays are so arrogant.

Oliver just nodded in agreement.

-Is not that…- Miley said and then thought for a moment.

-What is, then?

Miley opened her mouth but then closed it again like she didn't know what to say.

-OHH!!! I really need to go my test starts in five minutes!- Oliver said leaving

-GO and take an A!- Miley and Lily screamed

-So…Why Lola can't come?

Miley took a deep breath and said:

-I know you're going to be mad at me…but please, just listen…

-I'm listening.

-I was invited to this party. But, I'm not going as Hannah.

-HUH?

-Just listen…

-I'm listening!

-So…I guy invited me…

-A guy?

-What's the problem?

-Nothing, I just thought it was a celebrity's party.

-But it is…

-I'm not sure I'm understanding

She stopped for a moment, thought, looked at Miley and widened her eyes .

-Yeah- Miley "answered"

-I can't believe you… are going to Jake Ryan's party- she said angrily-after everything he'd done!

- I know you're disappointed but…he insisted so much that I couldn't say no.

-Miley- she said looking intently to her friend eyes and holding both her arms- you could say you were going to… travel. But you accepted. Do you want to go out with him again?

-NO!-Miley shouted- I just, I don't know why I accepted. I have to stop acting like this.

- I know what we'll do.

- Okay…what will we do?

-I'll go with you. Then, I won't let you do something stupid.

-Really? Thanks Lily.-She said holding her friend- Wait a minute, were you invited?

-No…But that's not a problem- she said with a bizarre grin on her face.

After that they had classes and then it was lunch time.

-Have you seen Oliver? - Lily asked when she had already picked her food.

-No, I haven't. Why?

- I just wanted to know if he took an A as you requested- she said giggling.

Then Lily looked at somewhere and then she slapped her forehead.

-I totally forgot that I had to talk to Matt!

Then, she went next to Matt while Miley just looked at her food.

-Hi. - A sad Oliver said

-Hi. How was your test?

He just groaned in answer.

-I guess not very well…But maybe that's just a bad feeling, just wait and see.

-The teacher has already graded.

-Really?

-Yeah…

-Where's your test?

-Here- He said handing her the test – but I'll warn you that I didn't get the grade that you wanted.

Miley looked at his test, widened her eyes, made and angry face and the smacked his arm.

-Ow!

-I can't believe-

-Hey, what happened?- Lily said when she suddenly appeared

-Oliver took an A +!

-And you're mad because…

-Because, he came here sad hardly speaking acting like he had took an F and then I got worried and…

Oliver was laughing while Miley was telling Lily the story, but when he finished, his other friend smacked his shoulder.

-Ow! I already had one of these so, thank you I don't need one more.

-Lily! I need to talk to you! - A girl suddenly screamed

-I'm coming! - She said and then went next to that girl.

Then, all of sudden, Jake Ryan appeared.

-Hey Miley, I forgot telling you that Friday-

Miley widened her eyes and then said

-We are going to rock the stalls' socks! Thanks Jake for the cheering up.

-No, actually I was going to say that my party is going to be at 9 , not right after the play. I need to go now, bye.

-Bye. - She said and then turned to Oliver already knowing how he would react.

-The party you're going is Jake's?- he said in disbelief

-Yeah… I tried to tell b-

-Really?

-No. But I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd thought that-

-You forgot that he's a jerk?

-Yeah, but-

-Miley, I can't believe you're actually going to this party. Why are you doing that? Have you forgotten that he made you cry the day before yesterday? And that he made fun of you?

-This is past, Oliver. Jake can be a very sweet guy if you know him better.

-Past? It happened yesterday!

-But TODAY he was kind with me. He invited me for his party.

-He wasn't even thinking that doing that, the whole world would think that you keep going to his parties even if you're not together anymore!

-I don't think he was.

-Look, I might not be a relationship expert but, at least I know enough to recognize that Jake isn't a sweet guy.

-I guess you're right.

-Yeah?

-You are not a relationship expert.

-I think that I don't have to tell you nothing more.

-You didn't need to since the beginning!

-Fine!- Oliver screamed

-Fine!

Oliver stood up and went away, meeting Lily in his way.

- Hey, where are you go-

- I see you later. - He said curtly

Lilly came over Miley and said:

-Another secret A+?

-I'm afraid not.

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

**Well, this is the first Miley/Oliver fight in my story…so sad huh? But I needed to do that.**

**Original song name****: (Everybody was) Kong fu fighting (I don't own this song!)**

**Performer: Carl Douglas**

**Album: The best of Carl Douglas: Kung Fu fighting (yeah!! I finally know this one :**


	13. We're gonna talk

**I don't ****own Hannah Montana.**

**Enjoy :)**

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**We're gonna talk**

Miley's POV

Today is the day. I'll be Juliet, Jake will be Romeo and Oliver won't talk to me.

I can't believe that! Oliver and I had never stayed more than two days without a single "Hi". Not because we have fought.

Lily and I had, but that was no problem because... I really don't know why.

If only Oliver haven't said that things……Why he had to be such a stubborn?!

-Miley!!!- Lily is calling me. So, I have to go!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So after talking to Lily, I went to school, to dress up. And Lily went with me, of course.

The dress I wore was different from that one I've worn last year. It was light blue mixed with green and it had silver embroidery.

After dressing up Lily helped me with the make-up and the hair.

I she put on me a silver eye shadow, a light pink lip gloss and made a messy, medieval bun on my hair.

-You're ready!

-Ten minutes! - said

I was nervous, really nervous, actually I think I was sweating- don't tell anybody!!!- And I really didn't know why.

I was talking to Lily when Oliver suddenly appeared; I guess he was lost because he was surprised when he saw us.

- Hi- Lily said

-Hi- he said then he looked at me and then he left.

GO!!! I didn't want you to say anything. Not at that moment.

-I can't believe it!- Lily said

-Can't believe in what?

-You two are still not talking to each other.

-Five minutes!- Mr. Corelli said

Then, I talked to Lily a little bit, went to stage…everything was going fine until the last act.

Friar Laurence (AKA Oliver): Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
The lady stirs.

Juliet /I waked up

-O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my- I looked at Oliver, suddenly I had a strange feeling- Ja….. Romeo?

After that Oliver made a disgusted face

-I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
A greater power than we can contradict  
Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet,

Forget him before you get more hurt than you was before

No you're not crazy, Oliver added the last line.

-I shall not do that. I can not abandon my beloved husband.

-After all that he has done for you, you can't consider him as beloved.

Mr. Corelli widened his eyes, and started to look at Romeo & Juliet book, searching for our lines I guess.

-Why do you say that words? Romeo has been-

-He has been fooling you, and lady you have been aware of that.

-No, friar, I have not, certainly. You are the one who must be aware of what happens in relationships.

-I certainly am. Don't you remember my ex-girlfriend?

At this moment, people on the stalls widened their eyes, along with Mr. Corelli.

-That didn't mean anything, what I had….have is more serious.- I said loudly

-The only thing that is serious about your marriage is that he has been fooling you.- he said even louder

-No he has not. And there is nothing you can do to change my opinion.- I almost screamed

-I dare no longer stay.

-Go; get thee hence, for I will not away.

So Oliver went away of the scene, and when I saw him leaving, he was sad, angry, I don't know. His face wasn't that one of the funny, donut boy who was one of my best friends.

I looked at Jake who was on the floor, and then I realized that I didn't like him. I didn't hate him, but if I would have to spend my whole life without him, I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't miss anything that really mattered at all. Then, I remembered Oliver's words, he was right, not about everything of course, but what we had wasn't serious.

And then I realized I was on the stage.

-What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;--- then I stopped… I didn't wanted to kiss him-----  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

It was the time…. I would have to kiss him. I looked at his face but I couldn't be able to do that. I didn't want to kiss him. I wanted to forget everything that happened those days; I wanted to forget that I ever dated him.

So, I didn't do anything.

-Thy lips are warm.

I looked at I didn't know if he was angry or if he was surprised…maybe both.

Then the play continued.

Watchman - Lead, boy: which way?

Juliet/me- Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

_I Snatched__ Romeo/Jake's dagger_

This is thy sheath;

_Then I "stabbed" myself._

there rust, and let me die.

_And Fell__ on the ground next to Romeo/Jake's body, and died._

Then the play continued and in the end everyone held hands and thanked.

-I thought you knew you were supposed to kiss Romeo.- Mr. Corelli said

-Really? I thought you said I wasn't supposed to kiss him!!!!!!!

-But-

-I have to go now; Daddy is calling me, bye!

Okay, my excuse wasn't that good, but I didn't have a better idea at that moment. Actually I didn't have a better idea at all.

-Hey! Great play. Just a little weird.- Lily said playfully

-Thanks. Now, I need to take this dress off!

Then I took that dress and my make-up off and started to search for Oliver, but I didn't find him.

-Have you seen Oliver??- I asked Lily

-Yeah, but I guess he left. So… are you ready for the party?- she asked not really excited

And I totally forgot about the party!!!! But No, I couldn't go to that party; I didn't want to go to that party. And that time, I mean it.

-No, I'm not going to this party anymore.

-Yay!

-Did I miss something?

-I was just celebrating you wasn't totally crazy.

-Thanks for that- I said ironically.

-So…can we watch a movie today?-

I rolled my eyes

- Yeah…

So I watched a movie with Lily.

But tomorrow, my friends, I'll talk to Oliver and then we'll be great friends again, I know it. So, I have nothing to worry about, I'll put my head on my pillow and sleep like an angel. Because tomorrow, I'll solve everything out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...But, why I still have this feeling that something is not right?

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**We are arriving in the end... But we still have 2-3 chapters I think.**

**Anyway, please review :)**

**Original song name****: we're gonna happen (I don't own this song)**

**Performer: Emma Roberts**

**Album: Unfabulous and more : Emma Roberts **


	14. I can't help fallingwith you

**I don't own Hannah Montana...**

**Thanks for the reviews**** they are always on my heart :)**

**PS: I'm sorry I took too long to update.**

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**Can't help falling… with you**

Miley's POV

So the weekend passed and here I am eating waffles on a Monday morning, dad is drinking some coffee and Jackson is…I don't know where he is. Maybe he's taking his weekly bath.

No I haven't talked to Oliver yet, if you're curious.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!- Jackson is screaming and he was on the garden, I guess that bath didn't happen.

-Bud, you scream reminds me of Uncle Earl when he broke his leg.

Nothing to comment

Jackson is entering the living room with a wet T-shirt on his hands.

-Ahhhhhhhh! This t-shirt is soooo last season- I said.

What???? It's not my fault if it was tacky.

-Haha. - He said and then faded his smile- my t-shirt is wet-

Mr. Dontzig appeared

-What's the problem neighbor? If Oscar liked your T-shirt, you can't blame me!

Now, he's leaving with his usual evil laugh.

Anyway, Had Oscar peed on Jackson's T-shirt??????????

Now, Jackson made an angry face, and left. Hope that bath will happen now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After that I went to school where I should talk to Lily and maybe to Oliver.

-Hi. - I said to my blonde friend.

- Hi. What's up?

- Nothing…you?

-Actually I-

- Look at Matt over there! Is he dating that girl?

I couldn't help but noticing that.

- Yeah, we broke up.

I knew it!!!!! I totally forgot about Jackson/ Lily problem….maybe it was the reason for that feeling I told you about Friday night.

-Really? Why? When? How?

- Last week.

She thought for a moment.

-And…

-Well, it wasn't working out so we agreed that it was best to break up.

LIAR!!!! You're in love with my brother, miss.

**-**But he seemed to be perfect for you!

**- **Seemed, it doesn't mean that we was. Besides, he wasn't that into me, he already has a new girlfriend!

True….but maybe it is not the only reason why they broke up.

Maybe that happen because he thought you were liking someone else.

What are you suggesting?- she said slowly

What do you think I am suggesting?- I said lifting my eyebrow

Nothing. Have you seen Oliver?- he said innocently or trying too

Dirty trick, Miss…

No. As you know we-

Oh…I forgot that.

You forgot that your best friends are not talking to each other…NICE TRY!

Suddenly, I didn't wanted to talk anymore…I didn't know why but I just wanted to think and do nothing else.

-What's your problem?-Lily asked me at our History class

-What??

-C'mon! You didn't even notice that Dex has a new haircut.

-Really?

She pointed at him in answer.

His hair hasn't changed that much.

Lily rolled her eyes

-Miley, I know you, you're not okay.

- Yes I am, I just don't want to talk right now.

- Whatever.

After that we had more classes and then, lunch, finally.

I picked my food up, sat down and just looked at my plate. I didn't want to eat.

Why?

I don't know!!!!!!!!!

What's my problem?

So, Lily sat beside me, like she always does. But we didn't talked, she ate I tried to eat too. But we were not talking. I remember that happening…wait a minute that never happened.

We were almost finishing our lunches when she broke the silence.

You should talk to him..

I widened my eyes with my "say what?" look but she ignored it and started to talk about something totally different.

I talked to her about the new subject, no I don't remember what it was, but that phrase didn't come off my mind, I finally realized that I needed to talk to Oliver. I wanted to be his friend again. And it didn't matter if I was a little mad at him because of everything he's said.

-Hi, Miley- Jake said

I slapped my forehead mentally; I totally forgot to say I wasn't coming to the party anymore.

-HI! I'm sorry; I couldn't go to the party because-

Thinking-about-a-good-excuse moment

-Lily had to go to the podiatrist.

I slapped my forehead mentally (again) while Lily coughed.

Podiatrist?-he said lifting his eyebrow

Yeah…She doesn't like to go to the podiatrist alone. Right?-I looked at her giving the" please help me" look.

Yeah. You never know what they can do while you're reading your favorite magazine. They can: break your nails-

I nodded

-Stole your shoes and replace then for tacky flip flops-

- They've done that to me twice.

- Or they can put on your nails an old-fashioned nail polish.

- Why do they ALWAYS do that?

Jake looked at both of us a little confused.

-Sorry, anyway.

-That's okay, now I need to go, bye.

Jake went away and Lily and I started talking again.

After awhile we were going to our class when Lily noticed I was wearing Hannah's shoes.

No, I don't wear Hannah's shoes at school, what would people think?

Why are you wearing them?

She asked me as if I knew the answer

I don't know! I was in a rush today; I guess I didn't notice that I was wearing the wrong shoes.

In a rush?- she doubted

What's the prob-

I was going to say something when I slipped on something; actually I think it was my heels.

Anyway, I was imagining my face on the floor when someone caught me. I looked up to thanks my savior when I realized 3 things:

My voice was apparently gone.

That feeling I told you about before…was not about Jackson and Lily.

Oliver's eyes are amazing.

Oliver was the one who avoided my fall and at that moment I was looking right into his eyes. I tried to say something, but I couldn't, as I said my voice was apparently gone, his was too, I guess.

We stayed like that looking at each other's eyes for awhile, Oliver still holding my arms.

Yeah I forgot to mention that.

I also forgot that I was at school, I didn't care, I think I was hypnotized.

- Get off my way, dorks. - Amber suddenly woke me up.

-Yeah, get off her way. - Ashley repeated

-You can act like Romeo and Juliet there.- she said pointing somewhere I didn't cared.

- Act like what? You are the one who needs to go there so I can punch-Lily was saying

-Whatever.- she said and went away

I looked back but Oliver wasn't there anymore, he had left.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--- it was me having an attack mentally, of course.

So, what was that?- Lily said

Nothing, I just…was going to say something but.

The bell rang; Lily went to her class I was following her when a guy started to say something to me:

Bubble head, you can fool the blonde but not me. mwahahahaha!

Yeah…Rico was there watching too.

I went to my class, ignoring Rico's phrase or whatever then I went home.

And no, Lily didn't ask me anything about what happened again.

Now, sat on my room, I have to pick up my outfit for tomorrow's concert. But for the first time of my life, I don't want to. I'm tired! Actually, I'm not tired I just don't want to do anything…………………………………………………………………..In fact I want to talk to someone, but not any someone.

Anyway, do you think I should wear a pink or a blue top?

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**Hope you liked it. It was my xmas present for you guys :)**

**Don't forget to review the story is going to end soon!!!! Please review!!!**

●**original song name: can't help falling in love with you**

●**performers (There are a lot of singers that sing this music so…..I'll say two of them that I know but that are others): Anne Murray, Elvis Presley etc.**

●**Album: I don't know…again :(**


	15. Cake will keep us together

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**So that's it. Actually this is not the last chapter, but I'm writing it and the last one together so I'll say goodbye twice.**

**I'll really miss writing this story :( **

**So, enjoy and please review saying if you liked or hated the end of the story (or the whole story)**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**MO****♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**Cake will keep us togehter**

Lily's POV

I was at a Hannah concert when I finally woke up.

Actually, I had already woken up but I just ignored because I didn't wanted to realize what was going on.

"_It's love It's love  
That's bigger than us  
It's love It's love  
That's bigger than us  
It's love It's love  
It's love It's love It's love It's love _

We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe in something  
Bigger than just us" 

That was her last song, she was beautiful, and the guys were looking at her like they always do. But she didn't care. In fact, there was a cute guy that….that doesn't matter right now.

- Thank you everyone! . Bye!

And those were her last words she faked a smile and went away.

What was that?! She always does her little-be-a-good-person speech.

So, I went to her dressing-room, arriving there I sat at the a little couch while she took her make-up off.

-Good show!

- Thanks.

- What about your speech.

- I don't know, I didn't wanted to say nothing today.

What make me even more angry is that she's like that since yesterday! She barely talks…I don't need to say nothing more.

Yesterday I wanted to deny it. She was **s**ad because she was tired, she had fought with Oliver but they would be friends again, so no problem right?

Wrong.

That same afternoon I realized it. I saw something.

I saw the way they looked at each-other when Miley almos fall and Oliver caught her, and this time I couldn't say it didn't mean anything.

If it was like the old days, Oliver would say something stupid about Miley falling and she would smack his shoulder.

Of course that it wouldn't be exactly like that, because they had fought. But somehting was wrong.

Or finally right( don't tell anyone but, I always thought that Oliver was the right guy for Miley, no other guy know her like he do-beyond her father duh- and the other guys she dated wouldn't be able to stand Miley teasing.)

But Amber and Ashley showed up and destroyed everything up, for a change.Then, Oliver disappeared and Miley is sad and crazy...She thinks I like her brother.

How do I know? Well, I know Miley, and I also noticed the way she looks at me when I talk to Jackson.

He was dating a girl called Chelsea wasn't he? And I just had broken up with Matt.

How could I like **like** her brother??

Me and Jackson? I can't even imagine that scene.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miley's POV

I wore the blue top today. Just to let you know.

The concert was good.

The morning was good.

This day is good.

WHAT AM I SAYING????!!!

I'm miserable. I can't stand it anymore so I'll spit it out:

I NEED to talk to him

I NEED to smack his shoulder

I NEED to look into his eyes

I never thought I would miss someone that much. I never thought I would a donut that much.

For the first time I need to talk to Oliver and not to Lily.

But I can't talk to him. I messed everything up... maybe.

So, I'll put my blue pajamas, grab beary, and watch something at TV.

I almost forget, guess what? Lily will help Jackson with something out. So I'll be on my own here at home.

Someday I'll discover what's happening between those two. Not now. Now I'll watch Tv.

……………………………………………….

Third person

Lily was at the Stewart's living room waiting for Miley to get changed when Jackson arrived.

-I really need some help right now- he said pretending to be thinking out loud

-Don't count on me

-Okay. So I guess I'll annoy Mr.Dontzig on my own.

-Rico can help you with that.

-Maybe he will help you with that.

-Why he would?

-Because….Please help me!!!!! I'll give you my skateboard.

-Fine. But only because I lost mine.

He happy danced and added.

-I liked your suggestion.

Miley's POV

I went downstairs with my pajamas and beary, as I told you, sat on the couch and turned the TV on. But, I was hungry so I went to the kitchen searching for a snack.

I looked at a bag of microwave popcorn…………… I don't think so.

I saw ice cream……………………nope

Hot chocolate………………no

Why have I eaten all those stuff with Oliver????? I should have given water to him.

So I saw a whole chocolate cake-my dad's one- I almost grabbing it when,

-You know what, I won't eat cake. Cake isn't special. Not even a little. I'll eat popcorn, ice cream and drink hot chocolate together!- I said

-Talking to the food?- Daddy said

-Not exactly…..yeah.

-This is bad, last time you did that Hannah had lost her favorite top.

-If I lost a top right now, I wouldn't care daddy.

-Wanna talk about it?

NO!!!!!!!! If I told him why I'm sad…….I don't know what will happen to Oliver.

-I don't think so; the only one who will talk with me about it will be beary.

-Fine, sweety- he said that and kissed my forehead- I'm going to a date right now, so if you need something…………call Roxy.

-Thanks dad!- I answered ironically and he left.

After that I sat down with all that food and beary. I tried to watch something on the TV but nothing seemed to be good.

-Soap opera….No

-Interview with Hannah Monana…I guess I've already seen that.

-Movie…….love story? No thanks.

Then, I got up and made myself that hot chocolate I told you about, while that the bell rang.

- Come in!

Then, a silence followed

-Come in!!!!- I screamed harder from the kitchen

Silence, again.

-I can't go where you are now; I'm a little busy here so come in!!!!!!

After that a felt something on my shoulder, I turned back and almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was.

-I'm already here -Oliver said shyly.

-O-O—Oliver??? Look, I'm sorry I-

-That's okay Miley, I just need you to listen what I have to say.

I nodded

- Once you asked me why I liked this song so much and I didn't know why, now I do.

He picked a sheet of paper that was on his pocket.

"_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down  
_

_Cuz I__'ve got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer _

I never doubted you at all  
If stars collide will you stand by and watch them fall  
So hold me til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

Cuz i've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll  
be easier together

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry…_ "_

After singing/saying that he looked at me and realized that I was crying so he stopped on that line.

I was going to say something but he didn't let me.

- The point is… I don't like **like **you. I don't have a crush on you.

A confused look was my answer to that.

-I **love** you...-

Heart attack, heart attack, call 911!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Anyone?

- …I've said those things about Jake because I didn't want you to date someone who doesn't care about you. Someone who doesn't deserve this girl that always has to have guilty conscience, this beautiful and funny girl.

This was so cute!!!!!!! I really needed to say something but he didn't let me, again.

-I know you wouldn't date or love a donut like me, I understand. But there are thousands of great guys out there! Remember Dex? He is cool.

-Oliver!- I screamed

-Danny, he has hair problems but maybe…who knows?

He ignored me!!!

-Oliver!!

-Or Johnny, remember him? His hair was cool.

-OLIVER!!!!!

-I have a new neighbor, he has a cool hair, he's cool and he-

But he was finally silenced by me kissing him.

It wasn't one of that soap opera kisses, it was a simple, cute and romantic one……………………………………………………………………………………………… the best of my life!!!!( until now)because it wasn't just about passion, butterflies and sparks it had something ….more important…more than just a feeling, I didn't wanted just to kiss him, I wanted to be with him.

After we broke apart, I smacked his shoulder(What??? I really missed doing that)

-You donut! How could you say that I don't love you! I was the whole week worried about how I would never hear your voice again, see you again, tease you again.

Okay, I admit that the last part was left out..

I said that( the phrase not that I omitted the last part!!) and then I hugged him, I needed so much to do that. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for awhile.

-So, will we stay like that forever? - I asked him

- I have no problem with that.

- Neither have I, but Lily and Jackson will come back soon.

- Fine, so you broke apart.

- What?! No! You broke apart first.

- Last time I was the one who did that.

- This is not fair!

So we remained hugged and quiet for some more moments.

-Miley.

- What?

- I forgot asking you about something.

- Huh?

-Would you be my girlfriend?

I took my head off his shoulder, looked into his eyes but I still was holding his back.

(I wasn't the one who was going to broke apart first!!!!)

-With one condition.

-Ice cream?

I rolled my eyes.

-No, I think this was **your** condition. I was thinking about cake.

-Cake?

-Yeah, **chocolate** cake.

I emphasized the chocolate part because I knew that he would-

-I'm in.

-But how will we eat it?

-Together, I guess.

I rolled her eyes.

- I know that! I'm asking how will eat it, together?

He thought for a moment.

I have an idea.

He slipped his left hand on my arm, meeting my hand, then he let go the other one.

-Ha! I didn't break apart.

I grabbed the cake with my free hand.

- Me neither, ha!

- But how you cut it?

Good point.

-You will help me.

- No.miss...someone will have to broke apart first and I won't help you.

- Really? It's a pity,I can stand holding your hand and without food for days but the cake was my condition, remember?

At the very second he picked a knife with his free hand gave it to me and held the cake.

I just rolled my eyes and cut the cake.

After doing that we sat down on the table and started to eat.

-It's hard to eat like that, I can't hold the plate so the cake can-

So, at that moment the cake slipped from the plate and fell on my favorite pajamas.

-Ops…..look at the bright side…it matches your pajamas!

-Actually, I think it matches your T-shirt.

I said that and threw cake on him.

- Are you really going to start this with Smoken'Oken? Remember that last time I-

I didn't let e finish the sentence throwing more cake on him.

- Excuse me I was going to finish my evil sentence but-

He said that and threw cake at me. I stood up trying to run away from him…but I remembered I couldn't stop holding hands, so I run but he run along. I stopped because he corned me on the back of the couch.

-Now, what are your last words, lady?

- I'm going to fall!

-Huh?

I fell on the couch and pulled him with me.

- Nice trick, but I still have the cake with me and-

- I really want to see his face when- Lily said as she and Jackson arrived

Oliver ate quickly and at once the cake he had on his hands.

-Miley?? Oliver?- she said

- Lilly, you're back.

- Hom- Oliver said …tried to say.

- What are you doing?????????? Hey! Is that chocolate?- Jackson said pointing to our clothes.

I looked at Oliver with my help-meeeeeeeeee look.

- Wait a minute!!!!! Oliver you're at Miley's house!

- Duh.

- You're talking to each other!!! You're……..holding hands?

Jackson crossed his arms.

-Yeah….because…they're…..glued.

-Glued?- they said in disbelief

I looked at Oliver telling him ( with my eyes. Of course!) to say something

-Yeah…we were fixing a vase and then, I passed the glue to her, but it was open so…accidents happen.

-We don't have any vases, Oliver

-It was his vase…I mean, his mother's.

-So that was it. We just sat here to rest and- and- and- chocolate

-What?!

-Nothing, we were tired veryyy tired now… I need to go over there to the kitchen to drink some water so Oliver, come here with me.

When we were there,

-You donut, forget about the chocolate!- I whispered

-Whatever, they didn't thought we-

-I don't know but we need to tell them someday…

-When Lily sleepover?

-No.You will come with me.

-What???????????????????????/- he screamed catching Jackson's and Lily's attention.

-Miley, you don't need to worry about that……glass?

-Yeah I know Oliver!

-Will we tell them now?- he whispered again

-No, we need to tell my dad first. If we don't, Jackson will.

-Your dad is going to kill me.

-You're right.

Oliver smiled ironically to Miley, who smiled back.

Lily'sPOV

After the concert we were to Miley's house where Jackson asked for my help AGAIN and I accepted AGAIN (only because of his skateboard, I must add).

What I didn't expect was that I would have to ask for Rico's help. (Me and my big mouth why??????????????????why I suggested that?)

-Rico, come here.

-What? Do you want me to pay you already?

-Kind of. I need your professional help.

-Sorry, it will cost…55 bucks.

-What??/ No way.- I said

-Hey mini evil genius, If I were you I'd make such a better price, I have photos that may embarrass you.

Jackson said that and showed him one photo of him holding a small bath duck, or whatever.

-Whatever, I can fire you later.Mwahahahahaha! So, what's the person we'll fool?

After that, Rico entered Mr.Dontzig's house while me and Jackson tried to catch his attention pretending to invite him to… (Before I say that promise that this is only between you and me…and Miley, maybe)

-Our Wedding!!!!!! I'm so happy; look at her isn't she gorgeous?

-Beautiful, now leave.

-NO, please we need you to be there, it's such an important day for us.- I said

-How old are you?

-Fifteen.

-That doesn't matter, we love each other and we will marry no matter what, right hun?

-Of course sweetie.

-But before that, I think we should tell him about the gifts, darling.

-Yeah, my perfect flower. Our list is not in the invitation.

-I won't go!!!!!!

-But it will have free food at the weeding. Right darling?

-Yeah, it will have cake………cake?

-Yeah, cake.Now, the gifts.

-We accept fridges, microwaves

-Mugs

-Plates

-Forks, knifes, spoons

-Chairs, we really need chairs.

-Mwahahahahahaha!- we heard from the door

-What was that?- the neighbor said.

-Our…

-…..

-Cousin.

-Yeah, I mean her cousin, we already say everything together and-

-I wanted the free food but really, it doesn't worth it, bye.

He slammed the door.

We hear some clapping.

-Perfect, lovebirds. Now Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiico has to go. Bye.

He said that and went away.

-Awkward.

-Totally, me marring with fifteen years old is –

-Not that! Rico went away and we didn't give him anything, money, photos.

-Maybe, he didn't want.

Small pause.

-Nah…..- we said.

Jackson looked at his wallet, opened it and realized that all his money was gone.

-Told ya'

We went to Miley's house, where I found Miley.

And Oliver!

Together!!

Sat on the couch!!!

With chocolate on their clothes!!!!!!!!!!!!

Holding hands!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Error too many exclamation points-

I asked them why; they gave us a lame excuse, and went to the kitchen.

While they were there I tried to discover if Jackson also suspected about something.

-I don't buy it. - I whispered to him.

-What?

-That we will marry!- Duh!! The Holding hands excuse, freak.

-Me neither but, what do you think that happened? That they started to date?- he said ironically

I looked at him, nodding with my eyes.

- Do you really… think-

- Yeah.

-NO!

-Yeah.

- Miley and Oliver dating?! Are you crazy?! I can't even imagine that scene.

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

**I really enjoyed doing this chapter. Hope you liked it. Actually I hope you loved it :)**

**So, this is the official last chapter, the next one will be just… a "****post-credits scene". **

● **Original song name: love will keep us together**

● **Performer: The Capitain and Tennille**

● **Album: don't know :(**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE****EEEEE reviews :)**

**Tell me if you loved, hated, never want to see this almost end again.**

**Please? I'm making a puppy-face here!**

**Just press this purple bottom :)**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	16. Don't wanna miss a ring

**I don't own Hannah Montana :(**

**So…that's it, for good. At least, this is the end of THIS story.**

**Enjoy and PLEASEEEEEEEE review.**

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥**

Don't wanna miss a ring 

Third person

Sunday morning, Lily, Jackson, Miley and Oliver went to the church together, had lunch and then, went to Miley's house.

Bye, everyone. My mom needs some help right now, see ya later.- Oliver said

See ya!- everyone answered

Now, I'll take a bath-Jackson said

Really? Is than even possible? – Miley said

Ha ha .bye- he said- Bye, hun!

So………. – Lily said

So?

I have to talk to you about something.

Something?

Something, I've been thinking of.

Okay, say it, you know you can tell me everything, Lil.

Well, as you know, we are still living at our parents' house with 20 years old.

Oh yeah…

We are already at college, we are already grown up.

Miley nodded

Me and Jackson, we've been dating for three years, you and Oliver have been dating for…

Five years.

Yeah. It was cool all this time, we had good moments, I know he's your brother but I can't stay like this anymore.

I think I understand what you're saying. I've been waiting all this time for Oliver to do something, but I don't think I can't wait anymore too.

What they didn't know was that someone heard all those stuff they'd said.

Oh no!! This is bad…

I brought you herreeee at my forrrrtessss, for one reazzon.- Jackson said

You **brought **me? You kidnapped me.- Oliver answered

Whatever, the fact is. I'm old, you're old-

I'm what?

Listen!!!!!!!!!

Okay.

And, I think it is the time for us to do something that only a true man can do.

Stay weeks without taking a bath?

That too. I have an offer to you, Mr.Oken.

How much will it cost?

A lot.

Bye.

Wait!!! It is important, just listen.

Fine.

I've heard some things, bad things.

About what?

About we are still living at our parents' house; me and you dating Miley and Lily for a long time…Two girls that don't wanna wait anymore.

And…

And? They will break up with us if we don't act quickly. So, before that, I think we should do something. Take a step. I love Lily enough to do that and I know you also love Miley. So we could buy two rings, and next week we can propose. Then, problem solved.

I think we still have a problem.

What problem?

The plan can't happen next week.

What?! Why?

I've bought the ring already. I was going to propose Miley today because it's our fifth dating anniversary.

You've…bought it? I think I underestimated you. Let me see it.

Oliver grabbed a small jewelry box from his pocket and gave it to Jackson. He opened it and saw a white gold ring, with two small diamonds and an amethyst rock (A/N amethyst is purple) in the middle of them. He knew Miley loved purple and that the ring would match the necklace Lily gave to her, the one that was her favorite.

Good taste. - Jackson said closing the small box and giving it to Oliver – We'll propose today, then.

WE?

Yeah, think for a minute. If we don't propose together. Miley or Lily will get angry because they'll think her best friend will marry, and she won't. Then, one of us will be kicked. If you're going to propose before, that will happen to me, so are you ready to spend the rest of your life listening to me saying my brother-in-law was the one who made me stay single for the rest of my life ?

Okay, you convinced me. But how will you book a table at a fancy restaurant, AND buy a ring today?

Duh. Haven't you booked a table already?

Yeah, but it's a table for two.

Jackson thought for a moment.

No problem, I know what to do. Now, I need to go to the mall, I have a ring to find.

Wait a minute. How will you pay it? This one, cost two months 'pay.

I only have 60 bucks, right now but maybe…

He looked at Oliver

NO way!

Here we are!- Jackson said

At Rico's?- Miley and Lily said

I told you we should go somewhere else.- Oliver said

It was the only fancy place we could go today.

Jackson was right Rico's father decided to try something different, then he opened a very good restaurant, where Jackson still was working at.

A table for four, please.- Jackson said

Oui, monsieur. - Rico said- by the way, don't forget Jackson, one month without any payment. - he whispered and then showed them their table.

Are you kidding me?- Lily said

No, lady. Mwahahaha!

Don't worry, the restrooms don't stink that much in here. – Jackson said trying to calm everyone, because their table was in front of the restrooms.

Good evening, what would you like to order tonight?- a waitress asked

Anything! Ladies, you can order. I need to go to the restroom. - Jackson said that eye contacting Oliver, who didn't notice.

I said, IM GOING TO THE RESTROOM!!!!!

Oliver suddenly stood up and said.

I'm going too.

And then they left

What's wrong with those two?- Lily asked

Nothing, beyond the fact that they decided to follow girl's habits.

Oken, is your ring with you?

He put his hand on his pocket.

Yeah, you?

He did the same thing and then nodded.

Now, we eat, propose and then dessert.

Will we eat before proposing? They'll feel asleep!

NO! They will have dessert.

That's not the same thing.

Fine, we propose now, then!

Good we can do that while we drink…

Champagne! Oh no! We forgot about that.

- What?! WE FORGOT!!!!!!!

Calm down, calm down CALM DOWN!!!!!!!

I AM CALM!!!!!!!!!

SO, WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?????????

I AM SCREAMING BECAUSE-

Hey, the costumers are complaining about the noise that is coming of the restroom.- a waiter said

JAMES!!!!!

A WAITER!!!

I guess that's me.

Do you think you can bring us some champagne?- Oliver asked

Since you're paying.

Don't worry about that. Ask Rico!- Jackson said

Fine. What table is yours?

This one is front of the restroom.

Okay. Stop making noise!

They came off the restroom and sat again on the table.

What took you so long?- Miley asked

Hum….my…My hair.

Your hair?

It got all wet so I had to dry it with toilet paper.

You what?

Let's forget about that, this was past right, Oken?- Jackson said

Jackson Stewart what is happeni- Lily was going to say

Here's the champagne. - James said and then left.

Champagne? When did you…?- Lily said

Are you sure you took that long because of your hair? - Miley already guessed that they took to long because of the champagne.

This is so weird. Look at us; we're all dressed up drinking champagne. Oliver and Jackson are wearing suits!

This reminds me that, we have something to say, guys.

Oh no! We have to say it first!- Jackson whispered to Oliver

I have something to say too!- Oliver said

Me too!- Jackson screamed

But it's important what we have to say, we can't put this off anymore.- Lily said

Can't you hear what we have to say before?- Oliver said

NO! I have to say something!- Miley screamed

NO!!!Oken, say it!!!!

SILENCE!!! LISTEN TO ME!- Miley screamed

Srs. The costumers are complaining- Mike was saying

OKEN, SAY IT!

WHY DONT WE SAY IT TOGETHER?

SHUT UP!!!!! LADIES FIRST!!!!- Lily said

Srs?

ITS IMPORTANT!!!!- Oliver screamed

JUST HEAR US!- Miley screamed

Jackson!!!!!!- Mike said

STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!!!!-Lily screamed

WE RE NOT!!!- Jackson screamed

CAN YOU PLEASE HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?- everybody said together

Could you please withdraw from here? The costumers are complaining…- Mike said

Yeah, get out Jackson!- Rico said

I can't believe it! We were expelled from Rico's!- Oliver said

If you two had heard us, that wouldn't have happened.- Miley said

Let's forget that. We can go to that supermarket over there, find some food and then dinner together there. - Oliver pointed at some tables that were outside the market.

Fine, we can talk about that later, right guys?- Miley said

Right- they answered sadly.

Arriving there, they decided that Lily and Jackson were going to find the dinner while Oliver and Miley were going to pick the dessert and something to drink.

What about pasta?- Jackson asked

It would be a wonderful idea, if we had a stove right here.

Good point.

They continued looking at all that food.

Jackson, I still need to talk with you.

No hun, we decided to do that later, remember?

He said that and continued looking at the food.

I know. But I need to say-

Mr. Jackson and Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond to pick up your ring…….. Mr. Jackson and Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond to pick up your ring.- a women at the supermarket's microphone said making Jackson realize his pocket had a hole.

- Ring?

Ring? She didn't say ring she said thing! We need to pick up our thing!

Thing? What thing Jackson?

Maybe that Jackson is not me, Lily and Jackson are common names, and maybe she's calling somebody else. Look chips!

He ran.

Miley and Oliver were at the fruits department, they weren't talking too much for some odd reason but then, Miley started to laugh.

What happened?

Nothing, I was just thinking about something.

About what??- he asked curiously

Well, I wa-

Hey! I can't believe it!! Miley? Oliver?

Jake?? What are you going here?- Miley asked

Yeah. What are you doing here? - Oliver asked, not in the same tone, though.

Jake left Malibu, three months after the day Miley and Oliver started dating, his TV show was canceled so he didn't need to stay there anymore.(A/N for the ones who don't remember about that read chapter 2)

I came back, because I needed to do something. Hey, you're great!- he said to Miley

Thanks.

She's great, she's wonderful. Now, Bye.- Oliver said

Jake ignored Oliver and said

Miley, can I talk with you for a minute, alone please?

Of course. That's okay Oliver?

Yeah. - That was what his mouth said, but his eyes were screaming for Miley to stay.

Mr. Jackson and Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond to pick up your ring…….. Mr. Jackson and Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond to pick up your ring.

Great, Jackson is not doing too well too. 

Miley and Jake went next to the candy department, Oliver stayed away at first, he trusted Miley. But when Jackson's words came into his mind, he remembered that things could change if he didn't do anything.

So, he followed them and tried to listen to their conversation.

Wait a minute, you and Oliver are dating?!

No, Jake didn't know about that. The reason was that Miley and Oliver weren't the kind of couple who liked to make out, they preferred spending they time talking, or laughing etc. They acted like they always did when they were "just friends" the difference was that they walked holding hands, or arms, sometimes they said "hun" or "sweetie" but those three months that Jake was at school and they were dating, weren't enough for him to realize that.

Jake, Oliver is not my boyfriend anymore he-

Oh, no!!!! Oh no!!!! Not now!!!- Oliver started to punch some cereal's boxes from where he was.

Excuse me, young boy, I need to pick up that fruit loops.- a women said

Oh, sorry. - he said giving to her a crushed box of it.

When he stopped having an attack he realized that Miley and Jake weren't talking anymore and Miley was looking for him. _Oh no! She's going to break up here, at the supermarket! NO Oken, be positive, she's just tired; she doesn't want to wait anymore. Maybe, if I… _

This is it. I'll do it now. 

-Good evening Sr. May I help you? – A Lady said

I'm Jackson and, I would like to pick up my ring. By the way, how did you know it was mine?

Well, it has your names on it. - She said picking up the ring and showing the engraved names to him.- but, I'll need to see your ID.

What? My ID? Why?

Well, this seems to be an expensive ring Sr. I have to make sure it is really yours.

Fine.- he put his hands on his pocket.- Oh, no….my wallet isn't in here!! Why I had to wear this suit?! Listen Lady.- he looked at her badge- Ms. Muriel, I'm going to propose today so I really need this ring.

Sorry, but I need an ID. Mr. Jackson's or Ms. Lily's ID.

Oliver???

I'm here, hun. So, where's Jake?

He went away.

Really?- he said in disbelief

Yeah.- she said not noticing the tone on his voice.

Look, oranges!- Oliver said and started to pick up a few.

Oliver, I….I need to talk with you.

Me too.

I was thinking. We're already 20…I'm tired of living at my dad's house, he needs a break and so do I.

Miley, I know about that that's why I- he picked up the box from his pocket, but she didn't see it because he was face-to-face with the oranges, not with her.- I want to know if…

When he was going to turn around and ask her, the box slipped from his hands and fell on the oranges.

Oh no!

Oliver, what are you doing? It's important what I'm saying, this is not time for joking

I'm not joking.- he said that trying to pick up the box.- Miley Stewart do you wanna- he finally picked it up and turned around to propose.

An orange?

What?

She pointed at his hand in answer; he realized he had picked up the wrong thing.

Ops.- he said turning around again to look for the ring.

As I was saying…Hannah is doing fine at the career. Everything is okay, we've been dating for so long and I really enjoyed it but…

Oliver at this time was trembling with nervousness, and then he finally grabbed the box.

Miley, I-

But I can't stay like this forever. I thing it's time for us to-

Oliver put his hand on his mouth, not allowing her to speak

Miley, Will you marry me?- he said that, got down on his knees and opened the box.

-…get married.- Miley continue her phrase after Oliver's proposal with wide opened eyes.

You were going to…?-

Yes!!!!!!!- Miley screamed with tears of joy is her eyes, catching everybody's attention, at least the attention of the ones who didn't notice the guy proposing in the middle of the fruit's department.

Yes, you were or yes you will?

Does it matter right now? Stand up, you donut!

When he did that she jumped on his arms and held him tightly.

I love you so much, Ollie.

I love you too, Miles.

By the way, I said you weren't my boyfriend because you were now my fiancé.

How did you know I was listening?

Well, I hear a familiar screaming coming from the cereal's department.

Sorry for that, Miles. But … you brother said you were going to-

Did you actually hear what my brother said?

Yeah… I thought you wanted to break up.

What?? I would never do that! Where I could find a guy that proposes at the supermarket, so soon after the broke up.

Oliver just laughed.

Excuse me, young couple, I need to go over there.- an old couple appeared with a shopping cart, and Miley and Oliver were in their way.

Oh, sorry. - Miley said and then they moved to the left, still hugging each other.

These young couples nowadays think they're the only ones who have lives… Even at the market they show off.- the old lady said to her husband that nodded.

Did you see that???- Miley said to Oliver

Yeah…The old lady clearly doesn't like us.

Not that!!! They could be us in the future!- she said emotional

No way!!!!

What??- she said angrily

I'm not going to wear a sweater like that.- he said pointing at the old man's sweater.

Miley rolled her eyes.

Fine, you can wear the jingle bell dog's one.- she said that and then they broke apart, only holding hands now, they already knew no one was going to break apart first.- hey, where's the ring I totally forgot about it!

Here.- he said showing her the ring.

OH…it's so cute!! And it has our names on it! - she smiled and then gave the ring to Oliver so he could put it on her.

So, let's go find Jackson and Lily, we have to tell them!

Before that, we should find the dessert and something to drink, remember?

Miley thought for a minute.

Come with me.

Do I have other choice?- he said playfully

Then, they run to the frozen department.

Ice cream?- Oliver asked

Yeah, should we pick up the…strawberry one?

Nah…

Mango?

Nope.

Are you really hoping that I'll say chocolate?

Yeah.

Whatever, let's go!

They run again, holding hands.

- What about some…- Oliver looked at all the beverages bottles.- Coke?

- Diet…Diet coke, Hannah can't put on weight, and neither can Miley.

Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond….. Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond.

- I think we should go there too.- Miley said

Then, they ran for the third time, Miley with ice cream on her free hand and Oliver with diet Coke on his.

I'm Jackson believe me! We don't need any ID.

Sorry Sr. But…Ms. Lily is at the supermarket?

Yeah. But-

Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond….. Ms. Lily please come at the supermarket's lost and fond.

I was going to propose her!!! What will I do now?

Sr. I can't just give you the ring.

I know, but you just can't ruin my secret! Listen, Muriel, can't you break the rules, just once?

Jackson!!!!! Where's Lily I need to talk to her!-Miley said

Not now. I'm kind of busy, Miley.

Hey, Jackson, did you pick the ring up?

What do you think?-

Wait a minute, Is Jackson going to propose too? - Miley said happily

Haven't you heard the women at the microphone saying that they lost a ring?

I thought she'd said "thing".

Yeah, but at the moment I can't pick up the ring because I've lost my ID.

Do you need to show your ID?- Oliver asked

Ask Muriel.

Who's Muriel?- Miley asked

I think it's me.

Please miss, forget about the ID! My brother really needs to propose my best friend!

That would be nice, but sorry.

Please! Then, we can get engaged together!

Are you engaged too?- she said ironically

Now, I am. - She said showing her the hand that she was wearing the ring, the same hand that was holding Oliver's.

That's sweet. But at least your fiancé didn't lost your ring, now-

Please lady! I beg you. - Jackson kneeled down and Miley joined him.

Miss. Please give the ring to him, it's his! I know, I saw when he bought it. Actually I saw when I-

What is happening here?- Lily suddenly appeared

Are you Ms. Lily?- Muriel asked

Yeah.

Can I see your ID?

Why?

Just give it to her Lily!- Miley said

Then, she gave Muriel her ID.

What is this a robbery? Why are you like this?- she pointed at Jackson and Miley

Here's your ring. - Muriel said that and gave it to Lily.

Jackson and Miley stood up.

Ring?- Lily said

She was going to open the box when

Don't open it!!!- Jackson screamed.

Miley and Oliver stood next to Muriel, leant against the counter.

_Is he going to propose now?- Muriel asked them_

_I don't know.- Oliver said_

_How you don't know? Of course he will! She just almost saw the ring!- Miley said_

Jackson, what's happening?

Nothing, I just… I…

_Oh no, this is bad, he doesn't know what to say._

_Of course he knows, he just is nervous, I almost peed when I proposed_.

Lily, can you give it to me please?- Jackson said and then she gave it to him.

_Speaking of that, have you picked the orange up?_

_What? NO! Why should I?_

Lily, I know you've been waiting for this…and I'm sorry if I took too long. But you don't need to worry anymore, and you don't need to break up with me anymore.

Break up with you???

Weren't you going to…No problem. I'll do it anyway.

_Because… it is a good memory of today! Look I took a picture of that old couple.- she said showing him her mobile phone._

_How was I supposed to know?____ Miley, forget about the orange, it would rot after two days._

_That doesn't matter! It is important._

_We can buy it later!_

_But __maybe we won't find it anymore!_

_Then I'll-_

_Excuse me! I want to HEAR the proposal.- Muriel said_

- Do you want to marry me? - He said opening the little box.

Lily, for the first time of her life, was speechless.

_Oh, no!! Will she say no_?- _Muriel asked_

_No…don't worry, Muriel, she was going to propose him too. She's like this because she thought he'll never propose her._

_Really? She was going to propose someone she thought was never going to ask her to marry? Is she crazy or something?_

_No… the problem is my brother, he's so clueless that we thought he'd never realize that he had to propose her someday. Well, we were wrong, about him and- _

_Me…ha!- Oliver said_

_Sorry, about that Oliver._

_Oh, you're so cute!_

Can you please shut up!! Someone here wants to answer!

_Sorry !- everyone answered_

Yes, Jackson, of course I will! – She said that and kissed Jackson.

That's so sweet. You four are lovely couples

Hey, Muriel do you want to go to our wedding?- Jackson asked

Me?

Yeah, you were important to us. Kind of.- Lily said

Of course I'll go! Just come here and say when and where.

Hey, where are Miley and Oliver going?- Lily asked

I think they are going to buy some oranges.

Outside the market,

I can believe we're going to marry. That's so cool! Oliver is going to propose Miley too?

Actually he-

Here they are. Lily!!! Jackson!!!- Miley said

Miley! Where did you go?

I needed to buy some oranges because **someone** forgot to do that.

I still think that's not my fault if I didn't know I needed to pick up **that** orange.

Of course you needed!

No I didn't

Yeah you did

No I didn't

Guys!!!!!- Lily said

I'm sorry, I forgot congratulating you!- Miley said that and hugged Lily

Congrats, Lil!!- Oliver said

Now, Oliver let's search look for our orange.- she said that opening the supermarket's plastic bag.

I think it was this one.

No, the front of it wasn't like that.

Look! Here!

She examined it.

That's it!!! It's our orange!

They happy danced.

Fine. May I ask why are you looking for oranges?- Lily said

Long story.- Oliver said

Here's our dessert, anyway!- Miley said giving her the ice cream.

Wait a minute; you and Oliver are still holding hands.

Duh.

This means that…… You're engaged too! Why didn't you tell me?

Because, you were too busy being proposed, I guess. Anyway, we'll be sisters!!!- She said that grabbed Lily's hands and then they started to jump of happiness.

Oliver we'll be brothers!!!!-

I can't believe it!

They said that imitating the girl's voices and doing the same thing they did.

Of course they smacked their shoulders because of that.

So they sat down, ate and talk.

What are going to do?- Lily asked

About what?

About Hannah and Mike.

We didn't talk about it…Maybe we could just marry, and pretend it was a ceremony only for the close friends.

But Hannah has close friends. Beyond Lola and Mike.

We could marry twice.- Oliver said

Hey, that would be nice…Imagine the presents!

And the famous people!- Lily said

And the food!- Jackson added

I told you I had good ideas.

For once in your life..-Lily said

Hey, Oliver look over there! Aren't they that old couple?

I don't know, wait. Yes they are, I can see the sweater.

Miley smacked his shoulder.

Come!

She got up, run and pulled Oliver.

Excuse me, Lady. Aren't you that women who talked with us today?- Miley asked

Yeah, you two were in my way.

I wanted to invite you for our wedding.

What? I don't even know you!

Please! It would be important for me.

Come one Lizzy, it's free food!- her husband said

Haven't I told you that they could be us the future

Carl, but we don't know them!

Lizzy, look at them they seem to be a nice couple.

She looked at them.

You're right. Fine, I'll go to your wedding.

One, more thing. I'll need to pick up your phone number because he proposed today and we don't know when or where the ceremony will happen.

The lady wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Miley.

-Bye. And congratulations!

They came back to the table.

I will say it!- Lily said

NO, I will say it!

This is not fair; you knew how much I wanted to say it.

Fine, we can say it together!

When Miley saw that, she smiled remembering why she was laughing an hour ago. That was what she wanted to happen, she didn't want to be at a fancy restaurant with her, boyfriend…fiancé, best friend and brother, she wanted to do something she knew that she only could do with them. Like being proposed in the middle of a supermarket, kneeling down at the same place and dinning chips with coke at a table outside it. That's what she loved about them.

At the Stewart's front door,

Who will tell him?- Oliver asked

You two can go ahead, because we need to do something.- Lily said

Fine, then.

So Miley and Oliver entered the house and Lily and Jackson stood outside. They needed to invite someone to

Our wedding!!!! We're so happy!

Oh, no here we go again.

**MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥MO♥……..LJ♥**

**I'm so happy! No, I'm not going to marry right now. I'm happy because I liked doing this chapter, epilogue :)**

**I hope you liked it too.**

● **original song name: don't wanna miss a thing.**

●**performer(s): AeroSmith; Mark Chestnutt; new found glory**

●**Album: …..**

**Now, guys…is the real goodbye. I'll miss writing this story. I'll miss seeing your reviews for this story. I just wanna say thanks for everyone that has reviewed: names…until now at least. And for the ones who will review.**

**But, this is the end of THIS story, not of my writing, I hope.**

**PLEASE REVIEW SAYING IF YOU LIKED (OR NOT) THE END OR/AND THE WHOLE STORY!!!!!!!**

**I**

**I**

**I God bless you all :)**

**V ( just press the purple button!)**


End file.
